Dark Hands Washed
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: Shendu has a devilish plot, and uses the Dark Hand to make his dreams come true. Can Jackie Chan stop him once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Hands Washed**

Author's note: I know this has been done before and my titles are all really lame but I hope you enjoy! Also, like many fanfictions, this is pretty AU. It takes place sometime in season two, somewhere…

R&R if you don't mind

---------- ------------------------ --------------

Rat amongst Men

Valmont glared down at the street from his building that over looked menacingly. His back was turned to the young girl that sat on his desk. Yes, they shared a few similar characteristic…high forehead, a slight sallow face, a cold stare and both were British, but that is were the similarities ended, well, at the skin deep any way.

He raised his eyebrows before turning around to look at this girl. She had cocky arrogant teal eyes that looked up at the ceiling, avoid Valmont's gaze. Her soft pale skin was slightly blushed from embarrassment, face in a pout.

"So…" Valmont began, breaking the dead silence in the room. The girl gulped, pretending the ceiling was much more interesting than him.

"My dear cousins think I have nothing better to do than babysitting a spoiled brat?" He snapped at her, like a venomous snake.

"Of course, they just scheduled parental death to upset your schedule." The girl retorted, finally looking down at the man in front of her.

"Don't get smart with me!" Valmont roared; the girl flinched slightly, slumping like a hurt animal.

The hurt in her eyes meant Valmont, who cleared his throat. That hurt turned quickly to hatred as she gripped her hand into a fist.

"Well, I'll just be sending you to that charming little public school." He continued, in a calmer voice (although as sarcastic as usual).

The girl made a noise of mirth.

"You start tomorrow…" He turned from her and walked through the doors, not before saying, "You've made your bed Emma, now you must sleep in it."

**The next day at that stinky little public school she was forced to attend. **

Emma stood outside the building, reflecting on that morning. Her dear cousin had locked that large office where she had left her suitcase full of clothes and things. No one seemed to be up or about the morning, so Emma was forced to find clothes for her self; wearing the something twice, what an awful thought!

So, she stood there, in a lime green suit four sizes to big for her. Emma had to roll up the four times and use two belts, which she conveniently found as well. She didn't understand why the office was locked and not his bedroom.

The red fluffy shirt she wore fluffed in the breeze as a girl walked next to here.

"Hey, you're going to be late for school." The girl said, adding a friendly punch to her arm.

Emma literally jolted from her though and looked down at the inflictor of the punch.

"Oh, right. There are starting times at these public mandatory places." She said, in her dry sarcastic sounding voice.

"You must be new here, I'm Jade!" The girl sound enthusiastically.

"Um, hello Jade, I'm Emma" She brushed her golden blond hair from her face and held out a hand to the younger girl.

Jade took Emma's hand, shaking it under the rolls of the green fabric. Emma let go of her hand quickly, Jade narrowed her eyes as she saw her wipe her hand off.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Jade hiked her book bag up and lead the way into the building. "Aren't you, like, suppose to be in high school though?"

Emma's face twitched, she hated improper grammar so. "I just happen to have hit puberty earlier than most." She followed, her footsteps silent in comparison to Jade's. "I'm only eleven."

"No way?!" Jade made a confused face as they walked through the halls. "Well, here's my room." She grinned at her jovial at Emma and disappeared into her classroom.

"Great. I hope all American are as…useful…as that one." She hissed though clenched teeth as the late bell rang.

**Later that day during recess.**

Emma looked left and right. The coast was completely clear, she thought. She curled up her hands into a coughing fist. Although she didn't cough, however, but burped quietly as one could into her hand.

"Hey!"

Emma jumped, nearly swallowing her tongue.

"I see you got to class all right." Jade continued, behind her other kids from Jade's class. A black boy with glasses was the first of the group to talk next.

"Jade said you're from another country." He said, in a voice that dared her to challenge.

Emma simply nodded, either regurgitating her tongue or being stolid.

The bespectacled boy narrowed his eyes, "You don't look foreign, where're you from?"

"I am from the U.K or whatever you whatever you little heathens call it." Emma simpered.

"You should so totally play with us in kick ball." Jade grabbed her pant leg suddenly, and tugged like a small dog thing would. "With your long legs, we're sure to win!" Just as sudden as she let touched her pants, she let go.

"What?" Emma asked, looking in suspicion at Jade's curious face.

"You look familiar." She said finally. "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Who cares?" The boy replied for Emma, starting to walk away. "Come on, the games going to start!" The group walked away, making fun of Jade in their laughter.

"Your friends aren't very nice." Emma said her voice silky smooth.

"Eeen (Whatever that noise is), who needs them?" She shrugged, and sat on the ground besides her. "I just won't show up, see how they'll win without their star kicker."

Emma looked down at her, slowly; she sat down on the ground next to her.

The two sat in silence. This silence was only broken by Jade's fake coughs.

"Well, Emma, tell me about yourself." She said in all the false cheerfulness she could muster.

Emma stared at Jade before replying, "I'm the daughter of the wealth meat company owner." She looked up at the fluffy clouds as they past by. "Is it really my fault…what I did, what had happened…I really don't remember. I don't like it here, Jade."

"Oh, come on. I came from Hong Kong, but I liked this place instantly." Jade folded her arms. "What did you do?"

"Not here….I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hmm, how about at my house?" Jade stood up, once again, as the bell for the classes to begin to ring.

"Your house, what?" Emma cringed, realizing they were speaking in poorly written dramatic prose.

"My house! You'll tell me there, because I'm inviting you to my house." Jade ran off with her group of friends that were down in the spirits since they lost their kick ball game.

Emma stood up and glared after her. Why were Americans always in such a hurry?

Later that day, after school, on the sidewalk

Emma looked hopelessly out at the city. Jade walked up besides her. She noticed Emma's pained face. With out warning, Emma collapsed into a fetal position, hyperventilating.

Jade took two steps back, "What's wrong?" She gingerly patted the panicking girl's back.

Emma's replies were sharp whines about being lost already.

"Oh, it that all?" She laughed, pulling on the arm of her new friend. "You're coming to my house so that doesn't even matter!"

**Ah, another time skip, I'm so fond of them…**

The two stood in front of Jade's Uncle's shop of antiques.

"This place…" Emma began, her eyebrows creased, eyes wide. "This place is beautiful!" She finished in a squeak, not even waiting to be let in.

"Wait for me!" Jade called, running in after her. She threw her book bag, shoes and jacket on the floor. "Uncle, Jackie, I'm home!"

"Aaaiiii-eee, we can see that!" Her said Uncle appeared from the backroom. "Who is this?!"

Emma looked up; she was shaking with rapture, her pale hands gripping a Maya Calendar.

"This is Emma." Jade replied, getting between her and her (Great) Uncle. "She's new to America."

"Yes, sir, is this store yours?" She asked in awe, her impassionate eyes were actually lit up with emotions.

Uncle adjusted his glasses, leaning over Jade to get a better look. "Does Emma have a last name?"

Emma's face flushed, it was like he was seeing right through her, what was he seeing?

"Y-yes sir," She flustered, "Its Cilona (pronounced See-lon-a), Emma Cilona, sir."

"Hmm, no more sir, call me Uncle." He pushed his glasses back, "And stop touching things." Uncle pulled out a duster from behind a woden deck Emma's pale face turned even redder, she put back the wooden wonder.

Jade whispered loudly behind her hand to Emma, "That means likes you, I think." Emma was about to retort something sarcastic when a man walked out from the back room, holding dusty looking scrolls.

"Oh, hello." The man we know as Jackie put down the scrolls on the counter, with out looking at the two girls. "I'm so glad Jade brought a friend over."

"Hey, I bring tons of friends over!" Jade snapped defensively.

"Demons and cats don't count." Jackie said with laughter in his voice, looking up from the scrolls finally.

"Oh my!" Jackie's eyes widened, mouth open. He quickly had put two and two together. Those clothes she had on…they were the same clothes Valmont wears. It had to be a coincidence.

"Where did you get your clothes from?" He asked, carefully, his curiosity would require stealth. "They're so big for you." He added, just be on the safe side.

"I couldn't get to my clothes this morning." She said, for some reason, she felt she could be truthful with this man.

"Why is that?" Chan asked, looking worried.

"Aw, you two need some chips and soda!" Jade gave two thumbs up and raced out of the room.

"All the doors were locked in place I left my clothes." She admitted, hunching her shoulders. Emma's eyes turned downcast and she leaned against the counter.

"Ah, I see." Jackie noticed this apprehension, she was avoiding eye contact. "Do your parents often do that?"

"No, but then again, I'm not staying with my parents, am I?" Emma sneered, bearing her teeth. Her teeth were eerily white, and far sharper than normal teeth, more like fangs.

"Who are you staying with?" He pressed, moving closer. He knew it would make her uncomfortable, but he would know what he needed to.

"My cousin." She said, sharper than need be. She moved a fraction away from Chan, giving a light hiss through her unnatural teeth. "Actually, he's my second cousin,"

"What's his name?" Jackie smiled, good naturedly as always.

Jade walked in at this time with orange soda and salt and vinegar chips in her arms. "Okay, snack time ready-"

"Valmont" Emma stated.

Jade gasped, dropping the bag of chips and soda. They both exploded on the floor.

"Aaaieee, look at this mess!" Uncle cried; his timing perfect as usual.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Jade cried over Uncle's cries.

"Oh, Jade, you should 'ave asked for help." Emma left Chan's side, grateful for the chance to leave his side.

"I don't need help from you." Jade snapped, gathering the chips up in a messy crunch pile.

"Jade, get a mop!" Uncle snapped, "Why are you being so discourteous to your guest?"

Jade made a sorry face. "I didn't mean that…she's just related to Valmont, it was instinct."

"Well, of course she is." Uncle mewled, patting Emma's head roughly as he shoved the mop into Jade's hand. "A blind koala bear could see that."

"I like koala bears." Emma said in a slightly humble voice. She took off Valmont's coat and used it to absorb most of the orange soda.

Jade laughed shakily, unsure how to react. The silence in the room lasted forever, it seemed, or at least the time it took the two to clean up the mess.

"Is Valmont a bad man?" She asked, finally. The whole room seemed to flinch.

The front door exploded. Emma gave a loud scream as the door smoke disperses dramatically to reveal four men squeeze through the doorway. The three men in the back seemed to huddle behind the large front one. The man in front had wild orange hair, with a sort of blue leotard smirked widely and said in a very sinister overtone; "Mighty tiger finds trapped rat."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Hands Washed

Author's note: So, you've reached chapter two! Good for you ... Now, I forgot all about saying I didn't own stuff. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but if I did, I could do some pretty awesome stuff with it.

Reply to VampireNaomi: Oh! Thank you for the review! Uncle is my favorite character. I find I'm really horrible at dialog, so the fact that I have few noticeable mistakes fills me with glee! Sausage flavored! I promise you that the quality of my story will please you.

As always thank you for R&Ring

---- ------------ ---------------------- -------------- --------------- --------------------

Strong as an Ox, Ironic as a Weasel

"It's the Dark Hand!" Jade yelled, grabbing on to Emma's arm.

"What's the Dark Hand?" She asked her eyes wide from shock and fright. She let Jade race her along.

"Hm, Valmont didn't tell you about us?" The lanky orange haired man said, sounding hurt.

"Swift crow blocks timid cow." The wild man called out, leaping over them all, blocking the doorway to the backroom from them.

Uncle made a defensive stand, "You better be paying for that door!"

"Oh, how about we pay you back with some bruises." The shortest one retorted, thinking himself clever. He cracked his knuckles and rushed at Uncle. This was short lived. Uncle kneed him in the stomach, sending the man to the floor.

Jackie raced to defend the girls. Jade slipped past Jackie and the wild man. Jade's shortness and speed ensured a quick escape that Emma did not have the pleasure to have. She dashed after Jade, only to have the back of her red silk blouse that she had borrowed grabbed. The brute flung her up on his shoulders and continued to battle with Chan.

"You don't even look eleven." He grunted, as he preformed Hawk picking at worm.

"And you don't look intelligent!" Though more frightened than a baby chipmunk, this didn't prevent her from being obnoxious.

"You put her down!" Jackie gave a flying kick to his face. The wild man deflected it with ease.

Meanwhile, Jade stopped to watch Uncle fight the two men. She had to help him!

Jade turned back, and dodged forward. Her head meant the white pant leg of another Dark Hand crony

"Aw, feeling left out, little girl?" He grabbed the back of her lumpy sweater.

"Tohru!"

Behind them, the doorframe made a sound of exploding. Tuhru's large self plowed through the doorway. He looked calm and almost comical with his straw hat on.

With out so much as a 'How do you do', he flung the man and grabbed Jade at the same time.

Uncle disposed the other two, with a slam of a knee and elbow, and he flung the two with the other one.

They were gathering themselves up as Jackie and the wild man continued to fight Mortal Combat style, with Emma protesting loudly the whole time.

Jackie pushed him back into a wall. The wild man's head hit a shelf there. The pottery on top wobbled dangerously.

"Horse with stomach ache leaps over angry chicken!" The wild man jumped up, knocking over the shelf just as Chan rushed in. The red pot hit his head hard and the wild man was well over him and heading towards the door.

Tohru provided a useful barrier. He made a reach for him, but the wild man side stepped him and tossed Tohru to the ground.

Emma fell off his shoulder and on to the floor. Her make up started to run; thanks to the tears she had just acquired. Little bits of horrible past trauma decided to remind her of what happened just a few months ago.

"Jackie, hurry!" Jade cried, unneeded, because Jackie was already up and racing in a semi-straight line towards the attackers. Unfortunately, the wild man was quicker. He grabbed the back of Emma's collar and ran out the demolished doorway. The henchmen ran after him, like dogs with tails between their legs.

Where they were racing was to a white limousine, the white dressed man was the driver. People were around when this was happening. But Emma didn't get her hopes up. People didn't care, people didn't help.

She was roughly thrown into the backest seats of the limo as the others piled in. Emma curled into a ball of trauma.

They turned a corner sharply out of China town. The driver looked up at the front mirror to glimpse the girl in the far back.

"Hey, um, it's not that big of a deal." He said slowly, and was going to say more when he re-adjusted his mirror. "Chan!"

Indeed, Jackie Chan was closing in on the bumper on a small bicycle.

"We've got to lose him!" The orange sunglass wearing man sitting in shot gun cried.

The driver sped up, taking sharp turns.

Much to his annoyance, Jackie stayed close. The last thing he needed (or wanted to hear was) was Emma announcing in a matter-of-factly; "I have to throw up."

"Whoa, not in here you're not!"

The car came to a screeching halt. Jackie tried to stop in time but it was a tad too late. His bike soared of the limo like a large metal bird.

Emma opened the car door and heave ho. The vomit splattered against the vomit spatacularly. She gripped the door handle as the limo picked up speed once more.

Finished with that daunting task, she slammed the door shut, considering a jump out of a speeding vehicle to be stupid.

"Heh, Jackie won't be walking away from that one." The driver laughed, and the others joined in as well.

Emma wiped the remaining ooze on the back of her sleeve, waiting for the stop of idiotic laughter.

"Ah, since we're all giddy as jaybirds, I do believe courtesy dictates my assailants tell me their names."

The one who she thought looked like a monkey was the first to answer, with an intelligent, "What?"

"_Your_ names," she hissed.

"I'm Finn." The driver said, "And this is Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo." Each nodded his head respectively. "And we just thought we'd do a favour for the boss."

"Hm? A favour? With names like that, no wonder you ended up as disposable filth rags to Valmont." Finn stepped on the breaks as a retort to Emma's mouth.

She flew into the seat in front of her, and now, contrary to popular believes, breasts are not airbags.

Jackie dragged the totalled bike to the corner where the messenger boy looked at him with horror.

"Um, I'm very sorry." He handed the bike to him, slipping a twenty dollar bill to the boy and limped back to the shop.

Tohru was plastering the door way when Jackie entered.

"Wow, Jackie!" Jade flew to him. "You should have seen yourself fly; it was like eighty feet in the air!"

"But I was supposed to catch the bad guys, not become a bird." He said sadly.

"Maybe they were just picking her up for dinner?" She suggested hopefully. Chan gave her the look.

Uncle walked in, listening to their exchange.

"They came for the mongoose." He interjected.

"A mongoose?" Jackie asked confusedly.

Uncle hit Jackie over the head with the scroll he was rolled. It unrolled.

In the centre of the scroll was a mongoose of a bronze colour with ruby eyes.

"What's go special about a golden skunk?" Jade asked.

"A mongoose, Jade." Her Uncle corrected. "It says here that the Mongoose is brother to the rabbit and the rat and is the key to unlock the first door." Jackie made a very confused face.

"What does that mean?" She asked; the annoying thing about kids her age was that they were always asking questions.

"I don't know, but we have to stop whatever it is if Valmont wants it." Jackie said ominously.

Valmont was sitting at his desk, arms crossed and feet on the top as Finn presented him a Bronze Mongoose and his disgruntle looking cousin.

"Very good, you've actually did something right for a change." Their boss said, aloof as ever. "But this one victory means nothing with out the others."

"What's the weasel for?" Emma asked, her eyes as wide as quarters. She leaned close to it, admiring the craftsmanship.

"It's a Mongoose, and please," Valmont gripped Emma's hand as it crept up to touch the statue, "Don't touch it."

"The other statues are outlined on the maps you all have in your suit pockets." He paused as his henchmen checked their pockets, for sure, they all had maps.

"Wow, Boss, how'd you find all this out?" Ratso asked in his stupid sounding voice.

Valmont looked over at a long mirror that was situated on the wall closest to him; "A little birdie told me so."

This went over their heads as silence entered the room, well, all except the noises of panic and pain coming from Emma.

He continued to crush the girl's hand as he glared at them, "Well, what are you still doing here!?" Valmont's aloof voice rose to rage. The group all made gasping noises and turn tail out of there.

Seconds of anguish struggling past before Valmont let go of her hand. Gasping in pain, she rubbed her hand with her eyes down turn.

"Look at me." Valmont said in a death quiet voice. Emma did that, trying to look at him as spiteful as she could. He continued; "You will address me as Sir, when and if I allow you to speak." He paused, looking at Emma coldly.

The pause was at least half a minute long. "Answer me!" He yelled, finally.

"Yes…" Emma gritted her teeth and clenched her hand, "Sir." Her whole body shuttered as though she was giving up her soul or something.

"Very good, now, you'll go to your room where you will find your belongs and an intercom is there when I need you." Valmont paused again.

"Yes, sir," Emma said barely above a whisper, her eyes returned to the floor in shame.

"Look at me!" She did so with much clenching.

"You are dismissed to your room."

"Yes, sir."

Emma found her way back to her room swiftly, and once behind the doors she broke down and cried.

This was not supposed to be like this, why does life suck so badly? She rubbed her arms to comfort herself. At least she'd be out of here in a month or two.

Emma picked herself up and threw herself on the queen sized bed. A childish smile sprawled crossed her lips. She inhaled deeply and sang; "Around, around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought it was all in good fun- Pop, goes the weasel." She laughed to herself, putting her hands behind her head. "Stupid monkey."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Hands Washed

Author's note: You really must like me, I mean it, if you've made it this far! So, this is chapter three, hmm, ummm –starts to drool cartoonishly-. Lent is coming up and I have to give up 'deserts'. I'm going to die. Die slowly from the lack of sugar. This chapter is extra long for your viewing pleasures. Some parts here I lost some steam, I hope no one noticed. Action takes it out of me; also I forgot all of the parts of the castle. –Rubs my brain-

Reply to Mireia: That's what I'm going for. It takes a while for me to get the words right, but I'd like you all to picture it. My update is here! Just for people like yourself and the enjoyment of something that could happen in another time and place! Spooky!

Reply to VampireNaomi: Your whole review just makes be blush! Oh! Ee! And as for that bonding, look forward to some in chapter seven and eight, it's not much but Valmont has a low thresh-hold for people…things. Then again, I'm not sure I'd consider that bonding –gasp- I can't give anything away, not can I?

**As always, R&R anytime, any place and anything you think or want, I'm sure I can twist it into a compliment! Beware of radioactive zombies.**

--------- -------- --------------- ---------------- --------------------- ---------

Tiger scars

Jade's alarm clock screeched it's morning call to the sleeping girl at 7:07. She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Another Tuesday," Jade yawned, whacking the alarm clock off the nightstand to stop its noise. She jumped out of bed and threw on her day clothes as quick as a flash.

Jade took a look at herself in the mirror for a second, as though to make sure everything was going okay, and ran down the stairs.

"Jade, no breakfast?" Jackie as, for Jade was nearly out the door.

"No time." As soon as she got her shoes tied she ran out the door, leaving it wide open. Jackie called after her, his voice drifted out side; "But it's the most important meal of the day!"

Somewhere, someone else was wishing she had a meal, regardless of its importance.

Emma turned the water out and wrapped her grateful hair in a soft white towel. She donned one of Valmont's off white bath robe. A brief moment past were she pictured Valmont showering.

She shuttered, focusing on her hunger instead. It had been at least four days with out food, maybe three. She had lost track of the days, after all, but she knew she had left England at 9o'clock on Sunday…and today was Tuesday. In fact, she hardly remembered how she got to this building, or where in smelly San Francisco she was.

Now her hunger was an annoyance, so she took to the mirror as children her age start to do; with a critical eye.

Her face looked back at her with disgust and then a stern look she loved so much. But no matter the look, she couldn't stop the thoughts that crept into her mind.

The disgruntle girl in the mirror wasn't anything to bring home to Mother, she mused. With her shallow yellow skin that was only broken by patches of white around her eyes and mouth. Emma took her thumbs and pulled down on her dark bags, making a face at the girl in the mirror.

Those same thumbs traced the scars that lived on the right side of her face. They raced down, side by side, to her neck. Lifting her fingers up, she gave a friendly nod to that hideous girl with the scar like a tiger strip and left the mirror.

Depressed, disgruntle, and disturbed, she and her three D's left the bathroom, still dripping.

Her killer bunny slippers stepped on the edge of Valmont's labelled robe. Emma's pout deepened and then she sighed.

"Having a rough day, Princess?" Came the familiar voice of the man named Finn.

Emma jumped, clasping the robe shut. The group was all there, minus the Goku wannabe.

"Good morning, Gentlemen." She greeted flustered, actually feeling her face grow red. She quickly attempted to turn her embarrassed face into one of anger, unsure where she accomplished this, she crossed the room.

"Please in form my loco parentis that I require nourishment, much like a puppy."

The group gave a hearty snicker, as though the thought of a starving child brought them delight.

"Nice robe." Finn jested, which caused Emma to sneer.

"As always, it has been a pleasure." She sneered dryly, disappearing slowly into her room like a sloth creature.

"Man, are all British people like that" The man named Chow asked. The closed door wasn't closed for long. Emma emerged again, irking embarrassment replaced with flash fire anger.

"Polite or well groomed, because we've got whatever the bloody hell you are tromped!" She yelled, not the loud scream kind of yelling, but the kind that a minor shouldn't do to adults.

The group seemed to stop in almost unison.

Like a cat dipped in hot water, she continued; "You indentured servants with tiny…fly…" Finn walked over and bent so he was at eye level with Emma.

"You've got a mouth on you." He said, in a dangerous tone. Emma's face paled. "And I don't like it."

Emma would have spat something venomously at him but was too frightened to do so. The girl retreated back to her room, cringing behind her door as the group left, laughing loudly.

Jade looked around the school yard sadly. She was expecting Emma to be there, but she was not there. She mounted the steps sadly as the bell rang. This time she didn't even care about being late.

Jackie looked over Uncle's shoulder. The scroll the old man was holding had a copper cobra with opal eyes that seemed to watch them both.

"Copper Cobra." Uncle croaked, "Too close, they would have got it already."

"What's the next one?" Jackie asked, looking worried. He didn't know why the statues were important, but if Shendu wanted them, then he had to stop them.

"Marble Monkey." He replied, scrambling for scrolls which rolled across the counter they were working on.

"Cute." Tohru said, dropping some chips on the ancient looking scrolls.

"Aaieeee, they are not supposed to be cute!" Uncle exclaimed. His look for the scrolls became feverish.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Chan asked, Uncle never lost scrolls, and when he did, he usually found them…but if one was missing that could only mean trouble.

"The last statue must be dangerous." Uncle said ominously, he left from behind the counter and walked over to the ladder. He climbed up and grabbed a small book with protective signs written over it with deep black ink. Climbing back down, he moved back silently to the counter.

"Uncle…?" Jackie said, questioningly. His uncle was lost in the tome, flipping from page to page. As far as Jackie could tell, nothing inside was good…

Valmont glared at the group as he rubbed the green copper cobra on his cuffs. He placed the statue back with its monkey brother.

"You are missing one." He said, unimpressed by this very impressive victory.

"But, V-man, there wasn't another spot on the map." Finn protested to an obviously not carrying Valmont.

"Of course there is, you've just never been there." He said, as though it was the world's simplest principle.

Valmont wore a face of someone who had a little secret. He turned to the tiny intercom on his desk, and pressed the round button.

"Emma, please make your self present." He said into the intercom, and then repositioned his attention back to the group.

Tension could be scrapped with a spoon.

"Hawk Foo and Ratso will gather the talisman at Area 13." He ordered; his eyes wondering to the mirror as the group gave each other looks.

"What about the rest of us?" Chow asked, in almost a whine.

"You'll head to France," He paused "around Paris, I'm assured."

Emma laid on her face after she got dressed. Her black trench coat sprawled out on the bed like wings of a raven.

All her bags appeared to have been dumped like so much toxic waste on the floor, and The Beetles were blasting from the huge square head phones that hung around her neck.

A typical teenage scene.

The intercom interrupted _For the benefit of Mr. Kite_ much to her annoyance.

She rose from her bed like an elder person, decreasing the creases in her Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. The purple Big Ben clashed with the very redness of the said shirt.

Emma pulled some yellow pants of a rayon nature from the floor and put them on.

Officially dressed, Emma left the dishevelled room.

Valmont was briefing his trusted group of slackies when Emma opened the door. Quietly, like a tiger through the jungle, she slipped into the room, brushing stringy wet hair out of her face.

"You rang, Valmont?" She sneered, causing the room's tension to give an audible jump. Emma liked to imagine that she slither to the front like a snake.

"Take off that trench coat, you look like a hoodlum." Valmont ordered, one could almost say in a parent manner.

"But it keeps my wet hair off my back." Emma simpered, ringing it out exaggeratingly.

"Are you familiar with the Castle of Vinnabell?" He asked, coyly, for he knew very well she did.

Emma's face twitched, her eyes lowered to the floor; Valmont awaited an answer.

"No, never," She lied, her girl voice raising octaves higher than normal.

"Well, then it'll be a learning experience." Valmont smirked at Emma's apprehension. "You'll leave for France at ten."

His henchmen knew the drill well and where already on their way out.

Panic accented sharply through herself like a warm panicky disease.

"B-but, do I not have school?" She squeaked, looking for something- anything –to get out of it.

"That's secondary." Valmont stated, "Now go, before I lose my temper." Emma's lips curled into a snarl, but no harsh witticism came from her mouth. She scuttled off, trying to catch up with the others.

"Fort of Fear," Uncle read, "is castle of horrors that can appear and disappear and be at more than one place at a time."

"How is that possible?" Jackie held his head in a state of confusion.

"It does not matter!" Uncle snapped, turning the page. "The castle is home to Hyena Men."

On the new page, two grey bipedal creatures that looked very much like hyenas indeed. The one on the left had a bloody body in its mouth, and the other one was grooming itself.

"They feed on poor souls that get lost in their home." Uncle adjusted his glasses, as Tohru dusted above them.

Jackie nodded, standing from the stool he was sitting in. He zipped up his jacket. There was no time to lose, in his mind.

"You don't leave yet, Uncle isn't finished!" He yelled, pulling Jackie back down. "They come from the castle once a year to find brides, so they hire evil demons to watch their home."

"Yes, Uncle, it is very dangerous." He stood back up, this time moving out of Uncle's reach.

"One more thing!" Jackie winched, grinning. His dear Uncle could go on forever about things like this, but he wasn't prepared for what he was going to say next.

"Uncle is going with you," Uncle stood up, snapping the book shut. "Tohru, get my bag of charms."

His nephew looked awestruck, "But Uncle, you can't- I mean, why are you?"

"You do not have the skills to banish strong demons like this; you will need Uncle's help" Jackie forced a smile, Uncle and Tohru would be very helpful if the Dark Hand was there.

They made there preparations, when Jackie looked at the clock; "What about Jade, she'll be coming from school any second."

"I will stay," Tohru announced firmly, "I will keep her out of trouble."

There were confirming nods and goodbye and good lucks from both sides as they were on their way to the scary unknown.

**Some where in Lebous, France **

"We should get out now." Emma said; her voice near drowned in the wind that whipped around the small rental card. No one even bothered to tell her to shut up this time; it became annoying after a while.

The car bumped along the unpaved road as night crept towards them. Every tree, hill, stone and blade of grass seemed to cast sinister shadows. In truth, she really didn't want to get out herself, but it did bring memories of misery.

"Then you'll be walking by yourself," Finn growled, looking at the girl with a front mirror.

"That seems like a pleasant option." She mumbled, laying her face on the car door part where the window lived under in. She wondered what it was called when the castle came into view. Eerie mist seemed to cover the building.

"There it is," Chow said, as the car suddenly jerked to a halt. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Finn just growled some more, trying to start the engine.

Emma gave a small whimper from the back as the windscreen started to fog up.

"Well, it looks like we're walking after all, Princess." Finn snarled, slamming the car door behind him.

"This blows," Chow said, doing the same. Emma hopped out of the car, her little heart thudding in her chest.

"I hope it doesn't rain." The Asian man continued, slipping his hands in his pockets.

Emma brought her hands to her face as they walked down the hill. The full moon peaked out from the grey clouds, lighting the way.

Little did they know that the Chans were on their way to stop the fiendish plan.

Uncle climbed up the tall hill, they just seemed to be climbing up one hill after another. Jackie took a break against a large rock, wiping off sweat. The rock he was leaning on moved back, causing him to slip to the ground.

"Good job, Jackie!" Uncle said, already disappearing into the hole while Jackie rubbed his head, "Now we won't have to walk any more hills!"

Jackie continued to rub his head as he followed him into the darkness.

**Back at San Francisco**

Jade's spoon drooped in the corn flakes covered in Mountain Dew. She was soooooo bored. So, so, so, so, so bored!

Tohru snored on in the other room. Jade jumped down from the sofa and took a look into the kitchen. She grinned; it was time for a little fun.

"Tohru, Tohru!" Jade cried; running into the kitchen with tears streaming down her face.

Tohru jerked awake, nearly rolling off the kitchen chair.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked, as Jade flung herself to him.

"It's horrible!" She sobbed, dramatically. "Jackie and Uncle have been captured at where ever they are!"

He was up in a flash. "We must save sensei, and um, Jackie!" He lumbered out of the room.

"Score!" Jade punched the air, smirking happily.

**At the dark scary castle place. **

"Ah, man, I can't see a foot in front of my face." Finn complained as they walked through the main hall arch. Vinnabell was carved into the keystone that held together an arch way of remarkable craftsmanship. Women in anguish wrapped, some nude, some wrapped in cloth, held on to each other, as though for support.

"Worry not about what we can't see, it's what we do not see that bothers me." Emma whispered, walking so close to Chow that she stepped on his heels.

"Hey, watch where're you're walking!" He pushed her back. Emma hugged herself and went close again. They were soon in a narrow hall that was decorated with faces in anguish.

"There's no one here." She said, her voice sounded weird when fear entered it.

"Of course there's no one here, idiot, V-Man said it was made during the _Stone Age._" Finn laughed at her, Chow joined in on the crazy fun. But the crazy fun ended when two huge shadows that were turning the corner appeared.

The group stopped. With a whimper, Emma grasped Finn's arm for safety.

"Let go of me." He flung his arm, causing the girl to fall upon the grey stone.

"Aieeeya, I told you Uncle knew his way." He said as they came crossed the corner, patting the dust and the cobwebs off.

Chan held the torch above his head, and gasping as the view came to, um, view.

"It's Chan and the Old man." The Irish man called, as though no one knew who any one was.

"The Dark Hand!" Jackie exclaimed, once again, like no one knew who any one was.

Emma clenched her shirt where he heart was located. More people just meant good things, after all.

Finn and Chow charged. Chow picked Chan and Finn, Uncle.

Jackie dodged the first punch with ease, but Chow knocked the lit torch out of his hand. Which didn't help Uncle at all…

Finn thought picking the old one would be easy, but it wasn't. When he punched, the old man would dodge. Finn threw a stomach punch that brought him luck, however. Uncle bent over, with a groan. The torch rolled over, and it hit Finn's shoe, distorting the room's shadows.

He picked up the flame with an evil smirk. "Time to heat things up." Now, I'm not a violent person, so I don't know what he was going do with it, but you won't either.

Two more shadows joined the group, but no one noticed them until they started to speak.

Emma was breathing hard through her hand as she stood. She watched the men fight. They shouldn't be fighting! They should be fleeing! Tears welded up in her eyes, she could hear her heart beat in her ears.

Two _shhwtf _landed next to Emma, who promptly fainted.

The thud brought Jackie from the fight. And the hyena's giggles brought the rest to a pause.

"It seems like we have a pest problem." The one on the left giggled.

"Or take out!" The one on the right giggled.

"Get lost you flea bitten mongrels!" Finn flung the flame in their direction. The jackal on the left grabbed the torch and swallowed it. Smoke twisted out of his mouth, and the room once was again dipped in darkness.

"Aaaaie!" Uncle whipped out a paper talisman with one hand, holding his stomach with another. "Demons be gone!"

The talisman flew across the room, glowing yellow. It attached to the Hyena man on the right, who let out a howl of pain and crashed to the floor, oozing blood.

"Zen!" The other demon cried, moving to his brother. He stepped on something soft.

"Hello…" The hyena man leaned down and picked up Emma's body. He brought his face and sniffed. "AH!" The beast started to giggle loudly, sending a cold shiver through the room.

The creature called Zen sat up, pulling the tag off his face. "Zeke, what is it?" Zen asked, brushing some of the blood off.

Whatever it was, it made Zen laugh. The two demons disappeared like crazy dark ninjas, leaving their laughter behind.

"Let's go get that stupid owl." Finn said, the first to talk, Chow nodded and they raced off.

"But what about-?" Uncle put a hand on Jackie's arm, stopping his sentence.

"Go get the owl!" Uncle cried, taking out two more paper talisman, "Leave the demons to Uncle!"

Jackie raced after the bad guy down a narrow set of stairs. With any luck, the bad guys would get to the main vault where the Owl lived.

He was half was down the stone stairs when an explosion that rattled the whole case and sent rock chunks flying. Jackie sped up. He would get them, there was no way out but the stairs…he hoped.

The chamber gave an appearance of a huge stomach, with polished ivory ribs and green draping slime.

Finn grabbed the owl off of its broken pedestal. It was a grey as the rest of the stone, and just as worn. The only thing that seemed to be worth anything was its golden eyes. In the right light and black-market, they'd get a nice price.

"Please, put the owl down." The thief's thoughts were broken by the protagonist's words.

"Why, so it can gather dust in a museum?" Chow taunted.

"No, because that bird looks very angry," Jackie pointed frightened like behind them.

Finn sneered in amusement, "Oh, like we'd fall for that old trick."

At that moment, that old trick flew from the back, screaming its head off.

Its body came from the stone like a gargoyle. Grey and long, it flapped gales of wind, sweeping the people out into the hall.

It flew after then, razor feathers appearing from meaty wings.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day," and "get out of the way, Chan" were melded together with the screams of the demon bird. What a quandary…

**Meanwhile, in a chamber else were in the castle. **

Emma felt her eyes open, though it took awhile for sight to return to her.

When it did, she immediately closed them. Hyena brothers, Zeke and Zen, where posed over her like demented doctors.

"Aw, is our prize tired?" Zeke giggled, while Zen nuzzled his maw against her pale fear-ridden face.

With a whimper, she tried to slide back away. This plan was foiled by Zen's sharp claws in her leg; he dragged her back and even closer.

Saliva dripped from their mouths on to her skin with a sizzle. The poor girl's whimpers vibrated off the domed walls. She pushed back on Zen with her right arm, a mistake by far. He snapped her arm back as though it was no more than a toothpick.

Emma screamed in pain, her body writhed as Zeke gripped her still.

"We don't like it when our brides escape." Zeke's giggles subsided, replaced by growls.

There was a sound of something ripping, as Zeke's head snapped back. His eating mouth was revel. Thousands of yellow chipped and sharp teeth with bits of stuff in them seemed to roll like a fanged fog. Whether he really meant to eat her or not, we'll never know.

Two talismen flew across the room, each attaching to the demon. Blood and demonic guts exploded, covering Emma and the stone floor around where the demons once stood. Their bodies, now in pieces, were like broken dolls.

Uncle walked in from the shadows, pocketing the rest of the paper charms.

"Quickly, we must leave this place." He said, pulling out a ball on a string from his charm bag.

Emma sat up, her eyes wide with trauma. She shook like a leaf as she stood, and took attentive step towards Uncle.

"Oh, yes," She started shakily, "I was thinking of stay for tea."

"Do not be ungrateful!" He shook the ball about; it released a pleasant onion smell.

Emma grabbed Uncle's free arm softly, crinkling her face. Uncle raised both his eyebrows as the girl dissolved into tears.

"Th-thank you…" She lowered her head and sobbed heartily. Uncle's expression softened for a moment. "I owe you my life."

He stared at the sobbing girl for a second; "Aaaie, you owe Uncle nothing!" He winced after that, it was as though there was a tiny man punching his stomach, causing internal pain.

Uncle moved; Emma right next to him. Together they prowled as quickly as a traumatized eleven year old girl and an injured old man could move. The hall they found themselves in was mercifully lit. Two shadows appeared from around the bend came into view.

Uncle brought up a hand to stop Emma; she didn't need it, though, to tell her to stop. She held her breath for three agonizing seconds.

"See, Tohru, I told you I heard Uncle's voice." Jade said in a chipper voice. The grin on her face could have been measured in miles as she bounced down the corridor.

"Sensei, you are unharmed." Tohru gave a sigh of relief; he was walking the hall sideways due to his massive size.

"Of course I am unharmed!" He glared down at Jade, who rubbed the back of her head.

"Where's Jackie?" She asked, skilfully changing the subject. She ploughed forward, only to run into London.

"What happened to your face, I mean, Oh, Emma!" Jade looked up, still grinning. "Does that mean the Dark Hand is here?"

Emma gave Jade a spiteful look, leaning down, and pulled up her sweater with her unbroken arm. If Emma had been stronger, she would have liked to pick her up, but Jade's slight weight was too much for Emma's weak arms.

"You're a fool." She spat in her bored face, dropping her clothes. Jade rubbed down the wrinkles, putting her hands on her hips. Emma stroked her hair, rubbing the gore down as well. Her pale face contorted in some sort of rage as she gazed disgruntle at the girl, holding her injured limb.

"Oh, am I? I get into stuff like this all the time," Jade said, cockily. "Let's go, I'm getting-"Her next words were drowned out by the detonation of the floor. A huge grey winged beast flew up, with the Dark Hand members and Jackie dangling from its tail feathers. Screams and hollering from both sides added to the confusion. Emma barely realized the owl when it hit her chest rather hard.

Jackie's name was cried by the Chan party. The bird let out a loud shriek and threw its passengers on to the top of the building, in castles; this area is flat with those square things on the side. It flew away into the night.

With a groan, Jackie lifted him self up, shaking the pain away.

"The Owl!" He exclaimed, jumping up and fully motivated. He dashed toward the Dark Hand, and with much punching and kicking, it gave a slimy git a window of opportunity.

Emma clenched the owl in her left hand. This seemed to be a ticket to getting on the good side of Valmont, not that that was a majoring factor in this decision, she just wanted the bloody hell out of there.

She ripped the rope from Uncle's side, hiking it up her arm.

"I hate to be a bugger," Emma sneered, tossing the Owl up and down in her hand, "but this charming little party is coming to a close." With the swiftness a buttercup scout would be proud of; her one gore covered hand tied a noose around the Owl.

"No you don't!" Jade cried, she kicked and shoved rubble off and jumped towards Emma. Her body slammed against the taller girl, sending her off the edge of the broken hallway.

The British girl chucked the owl up, her plan would have to work, if not, she and Jade would have a long trip…way down.

Jackie jumped back over the crevasse, nearly losing his balance. The Owl jumped in his face, which shifted to an expression of joy. With his swift reflexes, he snatched it from mid air.

"Whoa, you're a heavy thing." Chan grunted, dragging up the rope with a single tug. Jade and Emma looked up at him with awe and relief, equally intermixed on their faces.

"It looks like I've caught the catch of the day." He pulled the rope on to solid ground, where both girls gave a sigh of relief.

Finn jumped over the gaping wound in the castle, "Way to go, now hand it over Chan." Chow joined him, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Emma's brain worked full blast, every second here was a second closer to death. A plan appeared in her head like a blessing from God.

"Mr. Chan, "she whimpered, "Please, give me the Owl, Uncle and I 'ave found a way out." Jackie gave it to her without question; few people can resist the British Orphan voice.

"Jackie, no!" She hit her uncle's leg furiously. It was too late; the sidewinder was already leapt on to one of the square things that jettison out of the castle's top. She threw the Owl once again, catching it in her hand, the rope wrapping self around her arm.

This was all for show, her plan really did stop here. What to do, what to do?

As it was, she needn't think of a next part as the rocks imploded. The large man known as Tohru blasted through the grey stone. He was carrying Uncle, who was looking unnaturally old and weak for himself, he was also bringing up something unpleasant.

Emma's stone platform toppled, sending her screaming to the grounds below. Her screams and the giggling of the reformed Hyena Men filled the air as the sun started to rise.

The Dark Hand was already down the hole and on the way to the exit, using this distraction to their benefit.

"We'll use your skin as rawhide, Old man." The brothers said at once, rushing forward. Tohru swept them back with a massive arm.

"Forget rawhide, Zeke, we'll eat this one,"

"And use the old man as toothpicks, Zen!"

"Tohru! Uncle!" Jackie cried, and went to their help.

"No…time…" Uncle coughed, weakly. Jackie didn't have to ask why that was. As the sun licked the top of the hills, the building started to come apart. Tohru didn't give the castle a chance to take any more lives. He gather Jade (who protested), Jackie and then jumped boat, so to speak.

The large man landed safely with an earth shattering thud. Jackie and Jade managed to wiggle out of his arms.

"What's wrong with Uncle?" Jackie asked concerned. His uncle did look rather on the bad side.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Jackie continued, looking around as though a hospital would just appear.

Jade honked a horn to get their attention, "Got it covered!" She waved, revving the engine on the hot wired rental car.

Finn and Chow raced down the vanishing steps, once outside they made a beeline to the bush were Emma had landed.

The girl wrapped in the thorns tried to lift herself up; "Get over here and help me up, you bags of waste."

"Because you're so nice?" Finn asked, making a movement to pull her up, instead, he just snatched the owl out of her hand. "You think we'd let you take all the glory?"

Emma groaned, wincing in pain. The tiny thorns pricked her face, arms and anywhere else they could reach. Covered head to toe in blood, she really wanted a shower. She was hardly aware they were just going to leave her there.

"Oy, where's the car!?" Chow cried, grabbing his head. The pair cursed and went on for quite a while before calling Valmont.

Valmont glared at Finn, maybe it was just the reception, but Valmont's eyes looked a little red…and was that a blue robe?

"Hawk Foo and Ratssso will pick you up." His bossed hissed, looking around; it seemed, in the video box. "Where'sss the girl?"

Finn rolled his eyes to Chow, "She's a little tired out…"

"Taking a nap," Chow laughed, finishing the others sentence.

They had to wait until High Noon for their ride to come. Hawk Foo lowered the helicopter enough so they could reach the ladder. Prize in hand, Finn jumped into the compartment with Chow, showing off, of course, they left Emma behind, but it was to be expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Hands Washed

Author Note: Oy, I may re-write three later. I should have done it in two parts, but anywho…So my friend pointed out that Jade is eleven too, and so to rectify that, Jade is in class A and Emma is in class B but since Emma is kind of a jerk, she thinks Jade is six. It gives you a glimpse about how she is, I guess. NOW- on the replies and disclaimers

**R&R people, I love you so much. SO MUCH!**

**(Helpful tip: Most people think the Living Dead aren't real. Don't believe them. The same people eat puppies. They say I steal things, they could be true. )**

**---- ---------------- ---------- ------------------ ----------------------- ------------------ ---------**

The hare loses always

"OOooh, Mr.Finn," Emma moaned, tangled in the thrushes, "Mr.Chow?"

When she realized that they weren't coming back, she hissed snide things, trying to get lose from the thorn bush.

"Chow, what is that, a dog name?" Emma sneered, attempting to pry her arm from the tangles. The thorns were a good inch long, and some even managed to pierce the tough fabric of her coat.

She tugged hard, and with a snap, she freed her arm.

"And the other one?" she asked herself, now prying the vines from her torso. "Slimy git, the seventies ended along time ago!" Emma yelled to the heavens, as dawn was breaking into day.

She winced; relaxing back down into the bed for thorns, those actions took it out of her. Emma was dimly aware she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Next, she slowly started to finish the torso pruning; she could only stand if she got her hair free…oh lord.

Emma brushed her hand against her face, smearing blood down the sore part of her face. The beating in her ear, yes, she found it rather soothing. The girl's concussion sent her to a disturbing sleep realm.

_Fire frolicked amongst the trees. The animal raced from the flames, they grew higher and higher until nothing was left but two figures._

_Two tall figures on separate hills._

_They were darkened by the shadows of an ashen sky. The tallest figure let out a roar of anguish, and fingers reached from the earth. The shortest figure was wrapped in the evil, blood seeping from the inside where the poor figure was trapped._

_The scene changed, like dreams do, to a sunset where large rocks laid. A figure laid a cross one of the largest rocks. A twig snapped in the background, the figure stood up. It said something; strange sounding to the dreams ears, but it could have been a cry of pain, as the stone rose up and went on a rampage._

Blackness…The rampage continued, but the pictures stopped playing. Something warm touched her face, at least, she thought it did, she couldn't open her eyes, something was holding them down.

The pressure was released, and her eyes could open once more. She gasped loudly, for she wasn't alone on this bitter cold night. A man, youthful yet lined with worries of sorts, looked down at her. Emma made an attempt to lift her head, and found that she could.

"Oh," The man started, he had a fair voice, rough though, like that of a middle European. "I thought you had died," His statement was neither relieved nor concerned, it was just a comment.

Emma groaned something, which caused the man to smile.

"I found you here in the mid-afternoon, and have been patching you up ever since." He admitted, indeed, he had a black case sitting next to his legs

She just looked agape at him, as water and blood dripped down the side of her face. She closed her right eye and let the liquid drip down.

"You almost lost your arm you know." He said in his calm matter-of-fact way. Emma found this particularly annoying. She tried to move her right arm, it wouldn't. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a strangled cry of dismay.

The man, the doctor, pressed two cold fingers against her lips. The moon's clouds let some light down to the pair. His blue eyes fair and his hair blond, a smile played on his cold bitten face.

Emma grabbed his wrist, and pulled it away, he didn't stop her. He enjoyed her expression of hate on her face. It was so fresh, so raw.

"I have to get home…"She hissed, and the man leaned forward to get more from her, and was rather disappointed when nothing followed.

The doctoring man thought she was a wonderful specimen; he'd love to take her a part and see how it all worked. He still didn't understand.

"You have to go home?" He enquire, stroked some hair away from her eyes. He'd place such eyes in a jar until he was done. When she didn't reply to him, he pulled Emma out of the brush with a rattle.

"Please, talk to me."

Emma wasn't sure with she could trust this man, with in her experience; she knew she should hit tail and run, but he was so calm. But, Emma found that she couldn't build up that apprehension, that dislike she had with men.

With a sigh, Emma started her lament; "I need to get back to…someone, but I know that it won't matter to those I must return to…" She moved closer to him, desiring attention. "It never matters."

The man took her in his arm, sort of, and looked up at the sky. "Say not that, for your part is known in the stars."

"You speak like an old man," Emma commented, casting her eyes to the stars at well.

"I'll get you home, child, but you owe me." He said, after a while of stargazing. This time, he thought, I'll have to just read about the metamorphism of life, tonight, I do a good deed.

The man put his hands over her eyes; "You must close them, now." He said, and Emma did so. "Do not open them until I say so, or I shall drop you."

Curious, yet obedient, she did so. His voice, so calm, so annoying, what creature could refuse such a voice!?

He released her from his arms.

**Seconds later, above the Atlantic Ocean**

Finn played with his golden charm as they whirled over the dark waters. Hak Foo flew the helicopter like an aggressive woman. Chow and Ratso were sanctimoniously professing their greatest over the capture of all the tailsmen and the impressive weapons that Hak Foo and Rasto (mainly Hak Foo) got.

"So, how much stuff did you blow up?" Chow asked, adjusting his sunglasses in that super cool manner.

"The whole building, it all went up in flames." Ratso exaggerated, describing the flame with his hands.

"Hey, Finn, what's wrong?" The short man turned to the Disco lover, who was polishing his shoes in an obsessive compulsive manner. "Feel bad about leaving the girl?" He teased, giving a joy laugh.

Finn glared at him, continuing to polish, "Nah, dude, I just can't get this tar stuff off my shoes."

"You left the little girl out there?" Rasto asked, whether out of concern or simple…simple-ness.

"She deserved it, little snot rag," He tossed the rag down to the floor, folding his legs.

Before anyone could reply, the helicopter tilted to the side. A wall of scales knocked against the air machine. That scale wall dropped something off on the cast metal floor, sprawled down in an ungainly way with its eyes close, this thing, and it was Emma.

The scaled thing shook the helicopter once more and disappeared downward through the clouds. As though the quake of the vehicle told her to awake, Emma's eyes snapped open, gathering herself from the floor.

"Miss me?" She asked, coyly, rubbing her cold hands together.

Chow raced to the side of the helicopter, looking though the door. "What's that a dragon?"

Emma lifted herself up slowly, feeling sore. "A dragon, you're as stupid as you look, I do suppose." She sneered, getting up steam. There was a good possibility, in her mind, that the helpful man could have been a dragon.

"In which matter that is stated, I'll have your heads for leaving me there." Emma arched her back, her hands on her hips. She liked to think she sounded very business like. How commanding, she thought, a voice that could conquer worlds. How very wrong she was…

Finn stood up, and took a firm step towards her. This intimated the girl, who stepped back.

"You," He said this as he gave her chest a hard poke, "aren't in change of the Enforcers, ya hear?" Emma glowered, backing up into the far wall of the helicopter.

"Yeah, and we're getting pretty sick and tired of taking crap orders from Valmont, an' getting chicken scratch from them." Chow pressed, joining in. Emma slid down, her confidence drained and replaced with inferiority.

"I wouldn't even pay you," Emma said, testily. She pouted, looking away as though this was beneath her.

Finn grabbed her shirt, lifting her from the ground. Emma gasped, making a failed attempt to pull away. And when a bigot fails at that, the tough talk ensues; "Don't make me clean my boot on your ass."

He pushes her against the thin metal wall, creating a dent. She squeaked out a cry of pain, still struggling. Finn pulled out a gun and placed the gun's orifice on her forehead, Emma curled her lips in a sharp tooth snarl.

"Let me reiterate," Before Finn could finish, the girl interjected; "A large word for such-. "

He crocked the gun, silencing her, "As I was saying, we're in charge here."

"Yes," Emma exhaled light, "sirs." She ended humbly. Finn dropped her back down.

Hak Foo chuckled at the wheel, those fools could get something done if they tried.

The whirly bird flew over the first bit of land, and the group; something more accomplished than others, went back to what they were doing before.

Emma's stomach grumbled, and she looked at them hopefully, but no one noticed. Deciding to make herself noticed, she crawled across the floor to look out the door.

"Is it safe to keep the door open?" She asked, innocently, hanging over. The countryside, the city and any bodies of water blurred by in her eyes. Emma made a lurching noise, maybe it would have been easier to just ask for food. She threw up her stomach juices over what she assumed to be Kansas, when she received a boot to her rear.

"Probably not," Chow stood over the edge, grinning. The girl dangled from the ruttier, pulling herself up so her torso hunched over. They were so close to California they could taste it. I wonder what California would taste like…


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Hands Washed

Author Note: Welcome to the turning point in the story where every thing comes together. Yay for you! And I keep forgetting to make sure my spell check doesn't turn Hak Foo's name to Hawk Foo. My bad, just act like that w isn't there.

Reply to Mireia: Well, let us hope he wasn't evil then. 8D Emma does seem to have horrible luck, doesn't she.

I don't own Jackie Chan, oi, I always forget to write these, I mean, come on! How many ways can you write something? Oe.

**R&R because I have no life**

------ ----------- ------------------------ --------------------------------- -----------------

Enter: The dragon

**Two hours before the phone call; Shendu's keeping room.**

Valmont gave his Swiss Bank Account a once over. He had money stored else where, but the numbers here made him happy. Oh, yes, he was losing money, but he still had enough to relax him.

He rolled his shoulders, running his hands down his head to his neck. Yes, he was very tense, but it was to be excepted, after all, he did host one of the most dangerous demons with side of Hades.

But how did this come to be, you may ask? He wasn't quite sure, himself, he hardly remembered much these days. He was sure he only remembered what Shendu wanted him to remember.

Valmont looked into the mirror, just like the Step Mother in the fairytale, he often though these days, grimly. This way, they could communicate to each other…it was strange, and he couldn't explain it. The mirror was clear; it seemed Shendu was sleeping, or whatever he did when it was silent. Blissful silence.

Despite this silence, his head still pounded. Valmont pressed his palms of his hands against the temples of his head. He rose from his chair, his destination was the bathroom. Maybe the medical cabinet would be friendly towards him.

"This has gone over the top along time ago-"His rather spiffy shoes stepped on something glass like, for it made a loud cracking noise. Valmont lifted the thing, a picture encased in broken glass, from the floor.

The picture was definitely of Emma and some boy, possible Middle Eastern. They seemed very happy in the picture, frozen in time. Valmont spotted a sock, and that sock was just first of a trail of clothes coming from Emma's room.

Valmont walked into the room and heaved a sigh. Why were teenagers so messy? He rubbed his palms against his temples when something caught his eye.

A smirk played upon his limps as he trudged through the mess. Valmont knocked off a pair of grey long johns from the top of the small book, what had caught his gaze was a shinny lock, and the thing it locked was a tiny diary.

"A purse can tell a lot about a woman's life," Valmont thought, picking up the journal, "but a dairy can tell you everything." Satisfied with his find, he headed across the hall to the bathroom.

The bathroom was delightfully clean in comparison to the bedroom. He would have to scold her. On that note, he put her diary in his pocket; Valmont then opened the cabinet, searching for sweet relief in the form of pills.

He found Advil, shaking it with a suppressive joy. The sounds of pills dancing in the bottle reminded him of coins.

"Ah, old boy," Valmont said fondly, if wearily. He took out the container and closed the door, "what have you gotten yourself in?" The man opened the bottle, still mumbling.

"Ssspeaking to onessself iss the firssst ssign of madness," Came a hissy whisper, as Shendu's face appeared, though warped and distorted, on the mirror. Valmont gave a start, dropping the pills all over the sink.

"Shendu, don't do that!" He exclaimed, covering one side of his face with his hand. He brought it down, and than cleaned up the pills.

"Forgive me, Valmont, I just thought you…" The demon paused; his eyes turned the brightest of reds, "were feeling a little rebellioussss." At this point in life, Valmont was on the floor, cleaning still. Shendu took over his body, causing him to scream in pain.

The pain subsided as his body no longer became is own. Shendu stood up, straightening his host's clothes. These clothes would have to go, for Shendu did not plan to give up control this time, until he got what he wanted.

He strutted from the room, as Shadowkhan appeared from the corners of the darkening place. Shendu's very precessence darken the place.

Shendu now entered the room that he had lived in for much longer than he would have liked, dressed in a blue robe. He threw Valmont's old clothes over the desk, wondering when his prey would be there. Just then, as though to awnser his thoughts, a ringing came from inside Valmont's pants.

Shendu regarded the sound with a mixture of annyance and curiocity. He pulled the phone out and looked at it, taking it in. What was he to press to get it to work? The talk button seemed like the best bet.

He brought the phone to his face, eyes glowing red. Finn was on the other end, complaining.

"Hak Foo and Ratssso will pick you up." Shendu hissed, peering into the depths of the strange contraption. Yes, he could see those fools, they'd be of a slight use, but there was something almost important missing; "Where'sss the girl?"

The one of the incompetent rolled his eyes but it didn't matter, Shendu was no longer listening. He pressed the talk button again and threw the phone in the air, and with a flick of the finger, he caught it on fire.

**Dark Hand Landing Pad**

The long awaited helicopter soon hovered above the landing circle. Emma made a noise that sounded close to a cat in a blender. She tried to scramble up from the ruttier before her body met a sad end.

Chow, who had been tormenting her casually, lifted her up. The machine touched down. Hak Foo pocketed the key; the large man grabbed the talisman case.

"I won't have the likes of you take the credit for my victory." He said, in his ruthless voice and jumped out of the helicopter.

"Finally, I've had to take a whiz so bad." Finn announced, crudely. Following Hak Foo, he lead Chow (who dropped Emma on the cement), and Ratso out.

Dark clouds formed over head, as though the gods themselves sensed something horrible about to happen. The wind was sharp and stringy, like that found in the sea. The sea without seagulls, the dark without the light. Something bad was about to happen, and Hak Foo could sense it.

They were feet from the doorway when Hak Foo just dropped the case. It hit the cement with a loud thud, breaking open. The talisman flew out of the case, their fall each like pins in a silence room.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" The tallest Enforce asked gob-smacked, Emma darted out from beside him and was already picking up the stone tools of magic, hoping to score brownie points.

"Something bad is about to pass." He said, ominously. He cried about something to do with a fearsome chicken and literally flew off in to the dark clouds above.

Emma's jaw dropped, watching him fly off.

"Did he j-just fly!? That is sooooo cool!" The girl squeaked, jumping around excitability. Finn ripped the picked up case of talisman from her hands. She looked affronted, but at least she wasn't talking anymore.

"What a freak, he thinks he's so special." Chow whined, as they descended from the roof.

"You know what, why hasn't Valmont greeted us?" Ratso asked, feeling slightly freaked out by the sudden warnings of Goku man.

"He's been acting pretty weird lately…" Finn responded, opening the door to the next hall over. The whole place was like a maze, but they seemed to know where they were going.

Emma wanted to interject at this point but dread kept her from doing so.

Finn stopped, which stopped the rest of the group, naturally. Emma, who was not intoned with them, ran into the back of Ratso, who in turn dropped the owl.

A greyblue hand caught the owl, the rest of the creature slid out from the unnatural darkness. They were nothing short of demonic dark ninjas and they were slowly surrounding them.

In swift movements, they circled around them; the one with the owl in his hands lunged and took the talisman from Finn.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Finn cried, the Shadowkun ambush out numbered them five to one.

"Finally," A hissy whisper encased the room, a hiss that came from all direction.

"Enter," It continued as Valmont's office door opened.

The group looked at each other, minus Emma who clinged to the white sleeve of Finn and whimpered most pathetically.

He pushed down on her head; 'Get off!"

"But I'm scared!" She pleaded, pouting.

"There's nothing to be scared about, the man insisted. Finn forwarded the group, and said assuring-ly; "It's only Valmont."

A whisper replied. A cold, harsh hiss, void of all remorse and love; "There is no Valmont, only Shendu."


	6. Chapter 6

Dark hands Washed

Author note: Yes, my Microsoft Word went crazy. My spell check had died in this chapter, you know, feel free to point out what I messed up. I like fixing things …I realize some people HATE gore, so I took it down a notch.

Reply to: -blushes with glee- Oh, thank you, thank you! I was happy with that chapter too. I'm so glad you feel this way; it's a pleasure to write this story, even more of a pleasure when others enjoy it.

**Read and Review because words are forth more than gold. **

**Disclaimer: Jackie Chan is owned by people more important than me.**

--- --------------- -------- ------------ ---------------- -------------

The Snake sheds his skin

Tongs of blue flames jetted around the edges of the rather circular room as the whisperer was making himself known.

Shendu in Valmont's body, he held his arms greeting to then. A devilish smirk played on the British crime lord's face. His eyes shone bright red with joy and excitement.

"Finally, finally, finally!" He cried and with each cry he increased the volume of his voice and the flames.

The light from the flames was dim but illuminated the floor, nevertheless.

Deep groves were carved into the floor. Intricate design spiralled from the holes bored deep down. Twelve holes shaped very much like the talisman backed four deep rounder holes, waiting to be filled.

"Do you have pink eye, boss?" Ratso asked, a question which made 'Valmont' laugh. He stepped farther from the shadows, his robe dragging from behind.

Emma turned around, looking at Ratso with a look of disgust; "What kind of idiot are you, huh?" Turning around, she had an unpleasant surprise waiting for her.

Shendu's hand gripped firmly around her head, looking menacingly at the frightened girl.

"Your obedienccce to me in the passsst and the victory of the pressssent ssshall be rewarded," He looked around at the Enforcers, unable to conceal the sheer pleasure running through him. As he spoke, the Shadowkun were placing the statues and talisman in their holes.

"In fact," the man afflicted with the demon continued, "you ssshall be rewarded right now by disssposing of the Chans."

"How is that a reward?" Countered Finn; putting up a mental defense. Something was majorly wrong here.

"They are on the roof." Shendu replied firmly, narrowing his glowing eyes at the rebellious element.

"But…"

"GO!!!"

The Enforcers gave one last grunt of argument before moving, like a single creature, from the roof and no doubt to the roof to kick butt.

"And then there wasss one."

The fire demon looked down at the girl's face as the fire diminished its light. He started to laugh, a silent chuckle rose to full blown laughter. The great Shendu would be free once more.

"That wasn't Valmont!" Chow exclaimed as they raced up the stairs for their encounter with Chan.

"No kidding," Finn agreed, throwing open the door to the showdown.

Jackie was helping Tohru's massiveness up the wall, which they had been scaling by rope. He was surprised when the door flung over, causing Tohru to loose in balance in turn and fell upon Jackie.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" Finn joked, putting his hands in his pockets and strutted over.

"What is easier than thought?!" Uncle screeched from the side of the building, the rope dangled dangerously on the edge from the wind.

Chow whipped out a knife from the fathoms of his jacket, smirking evilish like. He was over and cutting the rope as Jackie and Tohru were trying to untangle themselves from the belaying cords.

"Jaaackieee?" Uncle cried, feeling the tug of the rope, "What is going on up there?" Just then, Chow cut through the rope. Grinning, he lifted up the end dramatically, looking away from the edge, thanking God that he wasn't the one at the end of the rope and then let go.

There was a moment of freefalling before gravity remembered it was there, before the big G could take effect, however, Jackie untangled himself. With near super human speed he pushed Chow out of the way and grabbed the rope's end.

Ratso charged at Tohru, bouncing off the man's largeness, but this gave Finn a perfect opportunity to get Chan. With a bit of luck, he managed to get Jackie's leg out in the cutted rope.

Jackie cried and let go of the rope, but Uncle was as swift as a cat. As the rope fell, he jumped up to the ledge.

Uncle assured himself that he was not noticed and dashed a crossed the rooftop. Regrettably, he was wrong. As Uncle was mere feet from the door, he received a strong kick to his side by the sunglassed man. The old man lost his breath for a moment, checking his bag for damage.

Tohru, who had soundly destroyed Ratso, was at his teacher's side. Hands together, gripped in a fist, he brought down the fist of doom unto Chow.

"Chow!" Finn cried in distress, which was the wrong thing to do. Jackie twisted the rope around his arms, tying the man up and kicking him down to the side.

**Meanwhile… **

"Do you know why I've kept you with me?" Shendu asked, keeping his hand over her face and walked around Emma.

"I haven't the faintest idea," She retorted shakily, "to bonk me up, for all I know."

Shendu gave a cruel little laugh and pressed Valmont's free hand, now more like claws, right over where the girl's heart would be.

"No, but that wass a very good guess." How he enjoyed the girl's fear, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could feel it radiating off her.

"Then what, you dress wearing wanker-" Emma's sentence was shorted if a scream as Shendu burned her face with his power.

He raced his claw down to join the other one as the girl sobbed in pain. Shendu ripped open the clothes, flesh and chi shell in one tug. Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her chi, screaming, poured from the open wound.

Shendu laughed at first, but held his silence to hear the music of his victory. The screams came from her blood, her chi. Like Abel's blood; it reached to the heavens before falling into a grove, screaming. It lit the talisman and the statues up as all the slots began to fill with beautiful chi, the other sound was the sweet sound of burning skin…

The chi filled all the holes in the floor now, and began to glow purple. Shendu threw the lifeless body aside and let out a roar of laughter. Success!

"Rise from your ssssleep and up to power, sssibling!" Shendu cried as the chi grew into purple flames up and around him. The Monkey Statue turned a brown colour, so did the dog and the rat talisman as a shape of the Earth demon took form.

He was massive; with a lion head, green horns and red eyes, he was shaped in a shell. With a roar he took off through a cloud of smoke that blew up with such a force it tore right up through the roof.

Next demon to form was the Mountain demon. A hideously disfigured lump of green and yellow jetted off with his brother. The ox talisman turned the Earth colour and as the demons disappeared into the World, so did the talisman. The Monkey exploded, its job done.

The Owl statue was the next to light up, along with the goat, monkey, and horse talismans. The wind demons appearance was hazed by the sky demon's form. Shendu almost laughed with delight, the spell was picking up speed.

**Up on the roof top…**

There were no reindeer paws on this roof, but a massive explosion of evil chi.

The Enforcer's were tied tight, each knocked out and ready to be picked up by the police, whom Jackie had been calling at that moment when the roof gave a great heave, and...well, exploded.

"Aaiya, we are too late!" Uncle cried, tugging his bag of charms over his shoulder. Jackie yelled something, but Uncle couldn't hear him over the screaming of the chi. He raced down the stairs, ignoring Tohru's cries. Only he could save the world.

Shendu watched with rapture as the moon demon and the water demon took form, thanks to the Cobra. Something shattered in the background as the rabbit and the snake vanished.

Valmont's heart raced in Shendu's body as he watched the Mongoose lighted up…

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow", came the familiar chanting from somewhere behind him. Shendu grinned as the chanting continued.

"You are to late, Old Man!" Shendu screamed, but no longer was it from Valmont's mouth. The Fire Demon was lifted from the poor man's body and propelled with his brother the Thunder spirit through the Chi rift.

Uncle increased his chanting but it was too late. He watched hopelessly as the tiger, dragon, and the pig disappeared while the left over smoking chi settled down.

Valmont's body had been thrown back from the circles. Uncle walked over to make sure he was all right. He placed two fingers on the man's forehead, making a face of deep concentration as Tohru and Jackie came up behind him.

"The police are on their way," Jackie noticed the uncurious man," Uncle, what happened to Valmont!?" He exclaimed, but Uncle did not answer. He raised a hand and moved over to where Emma's corpse grew cold.

"Valmont will wake with in this hour," His uncle stated, taking out a puffer fish and a dusty sparrow. He shook the two over her head, with a stern look of concentration.

"Uncle…?"

"Sensei…?"

He replied to neither of them. Uncle placed the good luck charms back in his satchel, disheartingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Hands Washed

Author's note: Engage! So, did you cry? Didja, didja? Anywho, this is a personal favourite chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures are no more owned by me than you who are reading it. ADMIT IT! **

**R&R, it feeds me like oranges! **

------------------- -------------------------- -----------------------

**Old Horse's Hoof Beat**

**Wednesday; 8:00 A.M at Joan's Goodwill Hospital**

Jade and Jackiesat around Uncle's hospital bed. Jackie had his hands folded and pressed against a furrowed forehead. The clock ticked along as Jade kicked her legs back and forth to it. She looked up at Jackie and smiled, it wasn't returned.

Outside the room, Tohru was arguing about something with the doctor, maybe about the bill, but Jade couldn't hear all what they were talking about, but it didn't really matter. She lifted up her legs and buried her face in them.

"Jade," Jackie said finally, "go get breakfast from the dispenser…" She took her uncle's wallet and nodded. "It's the most important part of the day." He added weakly as Jade jumped off the seat and left the room.

So to not getting up, he shuffled his chair closer to the hospital bed.

"Come on, Uncle, you can do it." Jackie encouraged, begging fate to be kind today. But fate laughed at his pleas. Uncle's line went from stable to critical.

Jackie let out a yelp of dismay, standing up so quickly that he felt dizzy. He flung open the door and called for a doctor.

**The Medical Food Court, around two meters away from the room **

"What do you mean, you don't take dollars?" Jade complained to the obvious not caring nurse. She popped her bubble gum again, then pointed to the 'We only take Euros', of course, it was in French.

The little Chinese girl narrowed her eyes at the blond lady; "Listen, lady, all I want is a-"

"Doctor!?" Jackie's voice stole into Jade's sentence. Her heart lunged up into her throat, as the nurse tilted her head and turned the page of your beauty magazine.

Jade raced down the hall, running into a frightened looking nurse. The tray she was holding went flying, but Jade didn't even stop to say sorry.

Jade only stopped running when she flew into Tohru's side. The doctor Jackie had called in was over Uncle's body, trying to start his heart once more.

"Ja-ckie?" Jade croaked, fearful of the answer, "W-will Uncle be all right?"

"I don't know, Jade." He replied, picking her up, "Let's hope so."

**The Spirit Realm **

If he was in control of his body, he would have smiled. Jade was always so sweet, even though she was a bother at times, but that's just what life was at times; a bother.

It was a wonderful yet terrifying experience to be separated from your body. The senses were the first to leave, and when you couldn't feel anything more is when your spirit left, or that's what happened to his.

Like waking from a silent dream, his spirit opened its eyes to a whole new world, one that looked to be in autumn, as all the trees seemed to be bare, but the grass green.

"Aaaiyaaa," Uncle groaned, as the new world became focused. He rubbed his eyes, which widened in surprise. He began to pat himself down in search for his glasses.

"You do not need them here, Chi Wizard." Called a kindly voice from somewhere in the new world. Uncle looked up, and indeed, he could see just fine. At least, he thought he could until a table of five materialized in front of him.

The table was round, so Uncle could not see the faces of the two in front of him. They turned around to get a good look at him. They both had depressing looks on their spirit faces; one was blue and the other red. Each member of the table had white robes of mourning and red ropes of death that tied them tight.

"Welcome to Limbo," The sweet voice from before greeted him. The owner of the voice was an elderly woman with a gently yet wide smile that reached her squinty eyes. Hats were stacked on her head went up so high that they disappeared into the sky; she was bald.

Uncle stood up slowly, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to ask the question, the question everyone must ask at least once in their existence. The five-some watched his movement carefully.

"Am," He began weakly, "…I…?"

"Dead?" The man sitting to the left of the woman laughed heartily, his voice was deep and equally cheerful. "Of course you are!" He was green in colour, eye, hair and skin. In fact, he looked remarkably similar to the red man.

Uncle nearly fell over, everyone must die at sometime but it's really a blow when it happens.

"But worry not, little wizard, it will not be for long." Assured another man who was sitting to the right of the woman with the hats, though he did not sound cheerful about the fact. He had a beard so long that it had taken a life of its own, and was pouring itself some tea.

Uncle looked curiously at the group. "What is that suppose to mean?" He snapped, instantly regretting it. One should behave honourably in front of the spirits, no matter how odd they were.

The blue man turned around completely; "My, my, aren't we a curious one!" He exclaimed in an irritating nasally voice, as he talked his eyes, which were compound, narrowed, as two tiny feelers twitched on the top of his head. He looked starved and ill, "I'll just let your Master tell you."

"Don't be so…you, Yeu," groaned the red man. He had sad looking eyes and a pout face. Silky red hair fell into his face as he looked down at his hand, it was bad. "I fold." He placed his hand on the table and whined loudly.

Uncle, to make up for his rudeness before, bowed; "I would be honoured to have…my Master tell me." Who among these celestial freaks was his Master?

"Little Moa, be not afraid," The green man said, naturally, it had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Uncle's eyes followed his eyebrows as they rose. He straightened up and took a step back.

The green man laughed, rubbing his silky hair between his fingers, "Surprised that I know your name?" He laid his hand face up, it was a Full House. The table groaned. "Sit, Little Moa."

Uncle looked around quickly, it then became clear that they were not going to offer him a chain. He sat respectfully in front of the green man, with his legs folded underneath him. He hadn't done this since the Master who brought him to the magical world of magic was alive.

"Your human form looks so feeble!" The Great Spirit roared with laughter. The noise caused the grass to dance; they were soft and pleasurable against his legs. "You are destined to save the world, my dear friend."

Uncle looked up in disbelief, not because of saving the world, but because he called him his friend. Who was I, he asked himself, in my past life? Apparently, spirits could not think, because those exact words echoed throughout limbo.

"You are my scribe, the scribe to the Great Gou-Mang," He said cheerfully, rubbing his claws like hands together. "But, I'm on vacation, so I send you to clean and mend flaws on Earth."

The sad faced red spirit lifted his head up, "I did the same to Little Chi, for she gets so lonely and upset when you go away…" He shifted in his seat, continuing in a lamentable voice, "I gave her a life so that she would be connected to you; however, I'm not sure Chi learns…at all." Uncle tilted his head slightly, looking confused at the Spirit, "Oh, um, I'm Ru-Shou."

"Well," The woman said bristly, "Since we're all introducing our selves, I'm Hai-Li." Uncle thought this was a delightfully beautiful name, and it was understood amongst the group to be beautiful there. "I own the hats and head caps of all very bad rulers, I hope to add Shendu's to my collection one day."

The fifth man had fallen asleep, and so had his facial hair. Steaming tea ran over the playing cards and when Yeu noticed this, he let out a cry of dismay and went cleaning; "You big lummox, Mu-ren!"

"Hush!" Gou-Mang roared, this roar simultaneously ripped open a hole above limbo, "We are running out of time."

Uncle was startled, how would he get back!? He grabbed on to his Master's robes, and asked; "Time for what, Master Gou-Mang, where are you going?"

The table transformed into a huge leaf, and the playing cards into tiny lice. Yeu placed the still wet leaf on his back and sprouted huge grasshopper or cricket, really, legs.

"We have many places to go before we return to work!" The man of green with his joy face started to morph. No longer a man, now a dragon with spiralling whiskers and stunning grace, he allowed the hat woman and the sleeping man on his back.

They then flew through the rip in space, out into the dark unknown, leaving Uncle the look and state of confusion. Ru-Shou, the red man, slowly transformed. Uncle noted that this dragon was much more impressive than the green, but he had such a look of sadness; Yeu mounted his back.

"I'm sorry, Little Moa," He turned his head all the way around, "for I must tell you the thing that you have been trying to prevent will occur today…" Uncle gave him a blank stare, which caused Ru-Shou to sigh.

"Shendu, you dolt!" Yeu cried rubbing the sides of Ru, and with that the unlucky dragon clunked Uncle over the head with his tail.

**The Hospital **

"I'm afraid he's…" The doctor was saying to the Chans and Tohru when Uncle sat up so quickly that all the cords became unstuck to him.

The doctor was so startled that he fell backwards into Jackie's arms, exclaiming; "But you were dead!"

Jade gave a squeal of joy that made her blush from embarrassment; nevertheless, she hugged Uncle tight.

"Uncle, take it easy," his nephew said earnestly, trying to lay him back down. Uncle gave him an agitated look, swiftly twisting his arm around like only he could.

"No time for comfort, Shendu awakes!"

And with that (and much calling to Area 13), they were travelling back home…

**Present Time (2 or 3 in the afternoon)**

Uncle stared at the disfigured chi-less child hard. Though it seemed that he had given up, he really hadn't. His spell was stopped before he could even stop it. The silence in the room was awkward, and only broken by the sounds of seines from the copters.

"I'll go help the police men," Jackie announced, gratefully to get out of there as quick as possible. Tohru was unsure whether to stay or to go.

"Sen-",He was cut off there. Uncle shot him the hashes look he had ever gotten from the old man.

"Go! Uncle needs concentration!" Tohru was taken aback, but walked off after Jackie anyway.

Uncle, now alone, pulled out his faithful lizard and an owl feather…something he hoped to not use. He would have to cleanse his soul, but letting someone die when he could save them…unthinkable.

However, it would require something he hadn't used since he was taught it, a dark spell that would, well, he'd have to try it. Standing, Uncle wiggled his charms as he backed up to the circles.

"Cong zhong an wu tian ri shu guang mang, ban qian." ""The old man chanted, increasing the shaking of the lizard and feather. Behind him, the purple chi rose in a pocket of mild green chi and slowly, with grace only many years can attain, formed a ball in front of him.

"AAaiiyaa, that is not enough chi to light a light bulb!" Uncle complained furrowing deeply. With a sigh, he continued chanting until the chi was in the empty little vessel of the girl.

Uncle heard Jackie and Captain Black congratulating each other, as he was finishing up. Quickly, he placed his charms away and straightened out his clothes, though unneedingly, and tried to look as natural and calm as possible.

He turned and stepped over the place where so much evil had taken place, and shivered. Uncle put a smile on, though, and tried his hand on cover up conversation to hide his shame.

"Uhmm, Captain Black, Jackie did not say you'd be here in person," Uncle greeted, in a fake happy voice. Jackie gave Uncle a peculiar look.

"This has been a very tiring day," Jackie stated, grabbing his uncle by the shoulder, "maybe you should rest, Uncle."

Uncle hit Jackie in the head with two fingers, "Ayyy, Uncle does not need rest, Uncle is fine!"

Captain Black laughed heartily, patting Jackie's back. "It's time to celebrate, Jackie; you can finally go back to normal life now that Valmont is…" The man in his trench coat black looked around franticly; "Where's Valmont?"

Indeed, the British people that once littered the room seemed to have been removed by a magical janitor, and while Black was having a freak out, Jackie reassuring him about the situation, and Uncle crabbed that their job was far from done; Valmont was getting away, he always got away.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Hands Washed

Author Note: Bleh, I'm going to puke, anyway…this is, um, chapter eight, I guess. I need to get more sleep. I'm having issues focusing; nevertheless, I give to you chapter eight. Chapter of Destiny!!!! Hehe, I'm far more chipper now!

Reply to my super awesome reviewer; Mireia: Was it that good? Oh, wow! I never thought I'd move anyone emotionally. Now, about the Spirit Realm, I sorta stole and I sorta made up. I think only the dragons are real, Messenger Gods. (And they were still in France at that time, I'm not sure with they take dollars in everyplace, in fact, my time line maybe off and they still take franks…-a look of deep thought- They went back to the States after Uncle woke up ) Rest assure, dear reader(s), I bring you chapter eight!

Disclaimer: Neeeerf, you taste like chicken.

--------- -------------------- ------------------------ ------------------

Every goat has a shepherd lining

"So," Captain Black asked, feeling awkward. He had almost caught the man he had been after for a long time, he had slipped out of his hands like so much sand. He didn't really understand why he had to come along, it made him just feel awkward.

No one but Jade seemed to be paying attention to Black, Jackie was helping Tohru move things as Uncle snapped. But other then that, they worked mostly in silence, and Jade _hated_ silence.

Captain Black grunted, folding his arms as he lent against the counter. The small girl pulled on his trench coat, with a demanding face on. He looked down at her curiously.

"Want to take me to the ice cream store?" Jade asked in the sweetest voice possible. She folded her eyes, squeaking a please.

"Um," He moved away slightly, having no intention too. "What did your uncles say…?"

Jade just rolled her eyes and pulled on his trench coat, and with much nodding from Chan as he passed my with cabbage, Jade and Black were off to get ice cream.

**In Uncle's study**

"Sensei, how did you manage did do that?" Tohru said in awestruck-ness. He was holding a huge pot with Chinese characters written in its hard shell. Uncle threw some salt into it, while chanting.

"Uncle used clever subliminal messaging," He said, with out a touch of pride, this pride was quickly replaced with anger; "No," He snapped at Jackie, "Eel eggs, not eyes!" Jackie sighed, walking back to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile, with Jade and Black's jollification**

The ice cream placed, so dubbed The Frosty Forest, which always made Jade laughed. Today, it seemed to be far more crowded than usual. And Jade was eager to find out why.

"What's going on!?" She exclaimed, diving between legs and masses of other.

"Jade, wait!" Captain Black called after her; unfortunately, he was too large to manoeuvre amongst the crowd.

The girl pushed through the crowd until she got the circular serving rule. With a rude, 'Out of my way', she tripped onto the cold tilt of the floor.

Something with claws padded across the floor, she could feel its presents over her. A drop of cold ice cream, maybe Rocky Road, hit her head.

Jade looked up angrily, "Hey, watch were you're…whoa." Above her stood a demon, maybe no taller than her. Like an ugly gargoyle, it was grey with huge wings. A tail held an ice cream scooper.

The demon bent down farther, moving its eyebrows up and down in a questioning manner. Jade looked back in a wide eyed manner. She could tear her self away from its horrible eyes, that moment when they first met. The Chinese girl narrowed her eyes suddenly, the moment lost as the demon licked its face off with a huge long tongue.

And still, the kept eye contact…

"Jade!"

Captain Black's voice brought her back from the demons stare. This displeased whatever it was. Before Jade could make a move, it rapped a long tube like tail around her small child body.

"Jade!" Black was again screamed, how he was going to explain to Chan that his niece was kidnapped by demons. Actually, it would have been slightly believable. With a flying jump, he kicked the demon into the ice cream selection.

To Black's horror, the whatever it was did not let go of Jade. He had just managed to make it upset and sticky.

"That was very rude." It said in a sly slithery voice that brought the thought of snakes and oil to Black's mind. The creature opened its huge sorbet coated wings, leaned its head back, and gave a bone chilling laugh.

The next words were the worst words Black had ever heard. "A meal as sweet as this one should be eaten in private."

Black dived forward, and conveniently there was a fire axe. He gripped the weapon hard, praying for a clean cut, swung it over his head and struck it down hard on his tail.

The demon let out a cry so unearthly that everyone fell back, the weak fainted and the strong just ran, ran as fast as they could out of there. The creature, still screaming, flew off and away.

Jade looked spooked, but laughed bravely as Black untangled the tail from her.

"That was sooo cool, you just _whacked,** bam**, slammed!_" Jade exclaimed, as the bald man helped her out of the large tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, "You know, you're almost as cool as Jackie."

Black laughed, "That's good to know, now…" He looked at the mess, sternly. Jade gulped as he looked back as her, for sure he was about to scold her; "One scoop or two?"

**Back at Uncle's Store**

Jade and Black walked into the small shop, each with there free ice cream. The shop keeper had been so grateful to them for getting rid of the monster that he gave them free cones. Jade went all out; a waffle cone, with Mint Chocolate Chip (soft and perfect thanks to the demon) that was dipped in chocolate and covered in sprinkles. Black, on the other hand, had gotten a simple vanilla cone; he dipped it in chocolate, just so he wouldn't appear boring.

"Hello?" Cried Jade, making her way to the back. They heard sounds from the working room of Uncle.

They had come just in time to see the successfulness of Uncle and the group. The elderly man threw over something chalky and white, while chanting. The large vase morphed into an oval lantern. The outside was a creamy black, and one the inside shown the green chi of the man who made it.

"What on earth is that?" Black asked as he leaned his face closer to it. He received a good hard thrawp on the forehead by Uncle.

"It is a Chi Pod," Uncle snapped as though Black had said the dumbest thing in the world. "And Jackie will be using it to capture the demons."

Black looked at the old man with a look that can only describe as 'you're insane' look.

"Jackie can't just go into battle with that," He said in dismay, "I'll provide tanks- I've seen what these things can do!"

"How many times have I told you," Uncle started irked, "Magic must only-"He stopped, a look of shock crossed his age face. "You've what…?"

His great niece appeared around his legs, holding a grey withering tail, wearing a grin as large as her face.

Uncle near jumped out of his skin, dropping the Chi Pod; "AAiiyaa, how did you get that!?"

Jackie dived, grabbing hold on the Chi Pod, it danced in the air, taunting him with falling. Firmly gripped in his strong fingers, he sighed.

Grinning, Jade re-told the story with zeal; "We were all going to get ice cream; when, Zap! Bam! This lizard with wings grabbed me!" She imitated a struggle between her and an invisible fighter. "Then Black came with an axe and chopped its tail off."

Uncle snatched the tail from Jade, walking over to a red case with golden clasps. He placed the tail into the box quickly and snapped it shut.

"It would be wise for you to stay here, Captain; the demon will be after you." Uncle said ominously, adjusting his glasses.

"And I'll be on my way," Jackie sighed again, holding the Chi Pod close to his chest. Jade jumped on the opportunity, "Pleeeeeease, can I come and save the world with you?" She swallowed what was left of her cone to tug on Jackie's blue shirt.

"No, Jade, there is too much of a chance you will get hurt." Her uncle said calmly, patting the top of her head. She frowned, folding her arms.

The little girl would have protested had the shop not started shaking. Vases, statues, and pots of all ages and nationalities came crashing to the floor with sounds that rivalled thunder.

"Ayyyia, quickly Jackie, get the demons before they destroy my shop!" The old man pushed him out of the door, throwing Jackie off with a surprising amount of strength. Chan lost his foot as he was thrown out side, hoping to regain his footing.

No sooner did he manage when Tohru was flung at him; "And take Tohru with you!"

Jackie frowned; "It looks like it's just you and me, Tohru." The Chi Pod lit up, as though to say it was up and ready for a fight. He looked out into the streets of China Town. It looked as though someone had forced the streets to come together. Something started to rise from the pits of the Earth, and the Chi Pod gleaned. 

**  
**


	9. Dai Gui

Dark Hands Washed

Author's Note: This is apart of the Goat Chapter. Each battle will have their own chapter for easy reading. Reviews will be replied to the same.

(See disclaimer on chapter eight, seven, six, fifth, fourth ect.)

--------------- ------------------------- ------------------ --------------

Every Sheep of a shepherd lining, Dai Gui

With laughter that pieced the Earth deep, the demon rose from the ground, with lava pouring out around it. At first, the demon was on all fours, looking around the place as to judge it worthy.

It was a mighty beast, with a body that was red as clay, with a mane of gold and a face of jades.

Jackie squinted his eyes, for the fumes from the Earth and the light from the Chi Pod were almost too much.

The demon narrowed its red eyes, standing up on its hind legs and opening its lion of a jaw, it yelled; "I am Dai Gui, and this is my domain!" Arms held wide, lava shot from the holes in the ground.

Dai Gui grinned, taking a step forward that caused the Earth to shake. Dimly hearing Uncle cry from inside the shop, Jackie ran forward to stop the sturdy beast. Tohru took lead, picking up some rock and he chucked them at the direction of the demon. The stones bounced off his head, causing him to turn around.

Jackie hurdled up by the use of a piece of raised Earth, flinging himself to the creature's head. Gripping his jade horns, the kungfu king crawled down to his back. His eyes widened in surprise. Two tailsmen, the rat and the dog were implanted inside the back of the Earthy creature.

"No way…" Jackie said, awestruck, almost forgetting his task. The demon roared, waking him back up. The Chinese man opened the Chi pod, waiting for the magic to work.

Nothing happened.

"Jaaaackiiie, you must destroy the demon first before you get the chi!" Uncle yelled from the 'side-lines'. He dusted off pottery from his vest, looking agitated.

"Destroy?" The demon laughed, trying to reach Jackie. "I am the immortal Dai Gui!" He managed, finally, grabbing the man and flinging him two blocks down. Jackie was slammed into the small Chinese restraint; 'Yo Yums'

Tohru roared, rushing the monster. Dai Gui slammed his huge claws on the large man's shoulders. Grunts from either side showed all those watching one thing; they were equal.

Jackie rose from the rubble, rubbing his head. "When this is over," He groaned, "I am taking a long vacation." Without hesitation, Jackie stood up and ran as fast as he could towards the battle.

Jade felt left out, and she hated being left out. Resourcefully, she ran to Uncle's work room and took out what looked like large tweezers. She grinned, dashing out of the building.

"Aaaiya, where are you going, Jade?" She ignored him, leaping from the sidewalk up to a fire escape.

Tohru and Dai Gui's wrestling match was reaching a pinnacle. Dai Gui's red eyes looked directly into Tohru's determined ones. The demon's eyes shook in fear, this man was stronger than him. This enraged him.

Jade jumped from the fire escape steps, gripping the horns of the demon. Dai Gui howled in pain as the girl pried the Dog talisman with the tweezers from his back. She jumped off just in time; Tohru slammed Dai Gui's body into the opposite wall, creating a fair sized dent.

Dai Gui swirled his claws. Tohru looked confused at this motion, but was assured of what it was…bad.

Two massive stone golems ripped Tohru off their master, one held his arms behind his back while the other punched zealously.

Jade cried Tohru's name, diving to the side. Dai Gui chuckled, reaching down to pluck her head and the talisman from the child.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The demon looked up, just in time for a face full of firework. Jackie jumped off, dragging Jade, and rolled to safety.

"Noooo," Dai Gui cried, his hard, majestic face of green and gold twisted in pain, "forgive me Mother, your eldest has failed once more…"

Jackie popped open the Chi Pod, nearly dropping it. Slowly, but surly, the demon's chi was sucked into the Pod.

"Quickly," Uncle called as he ran to Jackie through the rubble, "ask it a question."

Jackie noticed the demon's back was plummeting to Earth; the rat talisman vanished as it crashed down.

Without meaning to, Jackie exclaimed; "Where'd the talisman go!?"

Dai Gui laughed at Jackie; "Why…" he paused as his face was vanishing, "it goes to the next in line…" Fangs draw to the last breath; Dai Gui's chi was contained in the pod.

"B-but," Jackie stammered, caught off guard, "who's the next in line?"

The Pod gave a grinding noise and sudden started to suck the damage made by the demon, it bucked back, knocking Chan over.

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Jackie sighed, placing the pod besides him by the ground.

"What next?" Tohru asked, rubbing his stomach. The speed punch may leave a bruise he mused, but the golems where piles of pebbles in the back of him.

_Ssssrrfffft_

Moving pebbles…


	10. Po Kong

Dark Hands Washed

Author's notes: Wow, I need to speed up these chapters. I tasted the ending of this one as soon as I started writing, ready for next demon. Gluttony is bad for you!!!

**R&R because I haven't eaten in days...must keep writing!**

------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------

Every Sheep has a Shepherds Lining, Po Kong

The pebbles reformed into massive frog like statues, with mean looks and a need to beat the face of Jackie Chan in.

Uncle was there to save him, with a quick chant, sending the stone amphibians back to the ground.

"What do I do now, Uncle?" Jackie asked, getting up from the cold tar street.

Uncle shook his head at him, making his nephew feel very dim-witted indeed. Uncle drew in breath deeply and continued loudly; "Go travel until the Chi Pod glows!"

"But," Jackie looked dismayed, "I'll have to go all around the world!!"

"Good thing me and Jackie have some frequent flier miles together," Jade beamed, grinning from ear to ear as she gripped Jackie's leg.

"Jade," her uncle said sternly," you will stay here and do your homework…"

"And help Uncle clean up his shop!" Uncle snapped, grabbing her sleeve and gragging her back to the shop.

Jade groaned, "But, Jaaackiie, I have those stupid bubble tests to take, we don't get homework before them, and I haaaate cleaning."

**Somewhere in the Andies Mountains**

Po Rung pushed two small growths out of her way. She supposed they were mountains, but they looked more like large hills to her.

Her large slimy green hands pulled them up, as though they were dandelions. She tipped the mountain in her left hand towards her mouth. Goats, tree, and other such mountain dwells were sucked into her mouth between huge lips. The other mountain got the same fate, and when she was done, she threw them over her shoulder.

"Deeeelicious, but hardly filling," Po Kong grumbled, from way up there she could see cities. She lumbered in that direction.

**Back in China Town **

Jackie waited for Tohru as he gathered all the things Uncle thought they needed when his celli-phone rang.

With a sigh, he answered the phone.

"Jackie?" asked a man with a thick Mexican ascent, "Do you, say, have a free moment?"

"El Toro!? Is that you?" He asked the phone with a look of surprised, how'd he have gotten his phone number? Jackie Chan groaned inwardly; Jade.

"Well, I'm kinda-"He was cut off by the mask wrestler on the other end.

"There is a massive frog creature rampaging through the city!"

"Can you handle it?" He said hesitantly, trying not to sound rude, though not much you can do with a phrase like that.

Jackie received a firm hit in the back of his raven haired head from his beloved Uncle, who had hung over his call like a hawk. Or maybe like a vulture, for he was hunched over, and cawed menacingly.

"Jaaackie, what are you talking about?" He cried, causing his nephew to have to cover his free and in danger ear, "Who is on the other end?"

"Never mind, I'll help you," He gave a quick look to his still yelling Uncle.

"You must start walking! Demons will come to you!"

"See you in an hour, Okay-Byee!"

"Where are you going, Jackie?" Inquired his niece, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Her uncle leaped a good two feet in the air.

"You aren't coming!" He patted her on the head, more to push her eagerness down than to make her feel better.

"But, I-"

Tohru had came at the right time, with a carefully selected bag of charms and snacks.

Jackie gave Jade the look, and was out the door. She pondered briefly on how adults could all manage the look, arms folded.

Suddenly, a revelation flashed a crossed her face as a knowing smirk sprawled.

"I can't be coming if I'm going in the same direction," She decided, itching her chin in a thoughtful manner.

**Few seconds later**

Uncle crossed the room, dragging a bag along the side.

"Tohru," he threw open the door, "Take this!" He tossed it to the large Japanese man who lumbered back. His oof covered the small bag's oof.

"You left it on the floor," the old man continued to berate, "very careless!" The tea pot gave a cry from the kitchen, and Uncle retreated back into the shop.

Tohru slung the bag over his shoulder, "My, this is heavy."

"Must be the heavy duty charms," Jackie joked laughter in his kind voice as they were off to Mexico.

**Some Mexican City**

A man screamed something in Spanish, as the Mexican army scattered. They had everything, tanks, ammo, cameo, and funny looking hats, but they were still no match for this creature.

One of the soldiers threw a grenade, hitting dead on at the head of the every hungry Po Kong.

The smoke cleared around her head. There was not a scratch, but Po Kong did not care. Letting out a cry of vain horror, this was her text; "My face, my beautiful face!" In fury, she smashed a tank below. Po Kong looked down at the strange creature.

Screams from the people below as they grabbed themselves and loves ones, trying to leave, and cursing themselves for being so damn curious only made the demon hungrier.

The bloatious creature leaned down, picking up the trank with an out of proportion hand and placed the tank in her mouth.

"Mmm, crunchy!" She exclaimed, before stomping through, swiping up unfortunate people and goats into her enormous mouth.

Some few meters away, was Jackie Chan in a sombrero, with Tohru at his side. The Masked wrestle and his young lad looked on the destruction as though they were trying to them sell real-estate.

"You weren't kidding!" The archaeologist wailed, taking off the Mexican hat, "It's huge!"

Tohru let down the bags of charm and snacks, taking out a bag of mini Oreos before settling on the magic making.

"The government," El Toro began, "is doing all it can, it clearly needs-"

"The J-Team!" The same bag cried, the whole group turned and stared at the bag. Jade busted out dramatically.

Jackie hit himself in the forehead, "Jaaaaade!"

"Yade!" Paco cried, "Have you came to see how much greater El Toro is than Yackie?" The way he said Ya- I mean, Jackie's name was as though he was a generic detergent and El Toro was name brand.

"Are you now smuggling children, Senor Chan?" El Toro teased, laughing loudly. This strange sound reached the ears (?) of Po Kong. She turned her blubbery body in their direction.

"What sweet morsel makes such noise?" She roared, lumbering towards them.

Jackie screamed, "Tohru, now would be a good time for a chi spell!"

"We must lead the demon away from the city," was his calm reply, holding a thick Chi tome in one hand and a dead duck in the other one. Paco eyed the duck oddly.

"Leave it to...El Toro!" He flexed is arms in a macho manner, racing out to the demon. Po Rung looked down, starting to reach for him.

"Wait-!" Jackie cried, but his flamboyant friend was already gone. He raced through the demon's legs, which caused her mental anguish. With a roar, she turned around and lumbered after him at a surprising speed.

"Hmm," Jackie said in more of a groan that a ponder, "what are going do?! We can't bring it down, it's huge!"

"We have an idea," Jade and Paco said at the same time, like a chorus, both pulling on Jackie's arm.

**Not in the city…**

"Is that as fast as you can go?" The Mexican taunted, racing through the trees and up the hills. "You are no match for El Toro!"

Po Kong roared, ripping tree and smashing the hill. Her rage was reaching peak, she was never one to get angry quickly, like Shendu. In fact, she prouded herself in being the calmer one in the family, at least, that's what Mother always said.

Parasailing over head, Jade, Jackie, and Paco floated like multi-coloured angels above the demon below. Tohru, being so heavy, was running still, trying to take off to no avail. He ran after them as fast as he could, wishing he had the rabbit talisman, finally abandoning the sails.

El Toro's feet were moving faster than he ever thought possible. With each step, the creature behind him seemed to speed up as well. Luck, however, was not on his side. One foot fell awkward, and the other caught behind. The large Mexican tripped, and was sent flying through the air.

Tohru noticed the beast stopped, he quickly took out a lizard and began to chant.

The ox talisman lit up as Po Kong lifted up a mountain, she no longer wanted to eat him, and she'd prefer to smash him now.

"Jackie," Jade called, "get the talisman!" He didn't need Jade to tell him that, letting go of the parasail, he freefell on to the fat demon's back. With a look of repulse, he pried the talisman of strength out of her rolls.

"Noooooo!" Po Kong groaned, the mountain slowly crippling under her short stub arm. "Destroy them!"

Jackie almost got off her back (which he wanted to as quickly as possible), when another talisman started too lit up on the other side. With a sigh, as Po Kong was slowly falling, Jackie jumped to the other side, holding on tightly to her fat. Po Kong attempted to reach around when magical strings of magic tied her arms back.

Tohru grinned with accomplishment. Behind him, stone men started to rise but they didn't get far, for Jackie Chan pried the last talisman out of Po Kong's back.

Jackie jumped down, just in time, as Po Kong's mountain crushed her fatty form.

Paco, over head, was holding the Chi Pod. It started to wiggle and squeal, as though it wanted to jump out from his arms.

"Open the Pod, already!" She cried, kicking her legs. Why didn't Jackie give her the pod?! Paco did so, and the pod was ready to suck. The female demon's chi jumped into the pod so fast that Paco was hit with recoil, sending him flying from the bars and plummeting to the Earth.

He screamed, covering his hands with his eyes. This was it! He heard Jade say his name, here came the earth!

Instead of dying, he was caught by strong arms of his hero, El Toro.

Paco opened his eyes, a look of surprise crossed his fast and opened his mouth to say; "El Toro is the greatest!"

"Not greater than Jackie!" Jade exclaimed, landing besides the crater where the demon once was.

Jackie smiled light, running his hands through his tossed black hair. _One more down,_ he thought, as Tohru joined his side, _six more to go._


	11. Tso Lan

Dark Hands Washed

Author's note: After I wrote this chapter, I sat back and laughed. I guess it's not all that funny, but it filled me with so much joy! It's Happy hour! Once again, my spell check died. Forgive me.

Reply to Mireia: Naaaaaar, I totally jacked that chapter up! Hahaha, be amazed by my amazing knowledge of facts that are incorrect! Dankle kindly, for I have fixed the mistakes. X.X Anywho, thank you for such a complement! I dislike how soft some demons get, I mean, they're _demons,_ after all. But, anyway, here is the last part of chapter eight.

----------- ------------------ --------------

That goat chapter, Tso Lan

**New York, New York**

The bustling street of New York were filled with the people, as usual, rushing about in the New York way.

Somewhere, however, the only rushing was the blood in a well dressed man.

On the outside, Valmont looked calm, collected, and rather tense. A paradox of a man, this meant everything was looking normal with this crime lord.

He was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair in the Dragon's Den. Oh, the Dragon's Den. The place where criminals went when the heat got hot, and where they waited until the smoke steamed down. It was a very shady place, but he was very grateful for the doctor that was in, he at least had a license.

He shared the room with other criminal, he was sure that they were low, filthy criminals that got in here just because they stole a TV.

Valmont aimed for discretion by hiding his face behind an aged Times magazine, though it was hard to be discreet when one is in a dress. _Oh, a sorcerer's robe_. Urg, he knew what a sorcerer's robe looked like, and this wasn't it. Though he did enjoy the way it made his shoulders look...

His chilling blue eyes peered over the top of the pericardial. A large man turned on the small box T.V. that was screwed into the wall. He turned up the volume on some hideously violent show and squatted back down.

Valmont made a scathing noise, sliding his stare to make sure his cane was still there. It was.

"Yo!?" A large black man beat the side of the T.V. with his huge palm. It flickered but the picture remained the same.

A lizardy face, blue in colour, looked upon the audience with a cold stare, a pink tongue flailing as he talked. (Valmont assumed it was male)

"Do not attempt to avoid this message," The creature hiss, his three fingered hand brushed back his very Dracula hair.

Yelling something profane, the black man changed the channel, yet the creature was still there, flicking his tongue, as though in mockery.

"In matter of hours, I will release the gravity from the Earth if you do not yield to the power of Tso Lan, the demon of the moon," Tso Lan continued in a voice so irritating calm that caused Valmont to drop his disinterested face, and replace it with one of surprise on his face. The demon looked off screen.

Valmont's heart skipped a beat, but not because of the very potent threat, but due to the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Chan!" The creature hissed, floating away from the camera as though to face the man. How Tso Lan knew it was Chan was anyone's guess, perhaps the Moon just knows?

The moon demon apparently was kicked hard, falling onto the camera, his back getting a mighty fine close up. This caused several of the thugs to whoop and grunt in vulgar joy. Valmont felt pressure, anger, rage in the front of his head building. He had enough of Jackie Chan for one life time.

A fight raged on the screen as Valmont pulled his very strange dagger out of his cane. The dagger was flung with astonishing skill at the TV, for he had got directly in the middle, causing the electronic to explode.

Panting, he rose from his chair and pried the dagger from the T.V.. The large black man pushed him hard, making him ricochet against his equally large friend.

"Listen up, you f-"The large thuggish white man was cut off by the opening of the Doctor's door.

His face was frightfully carefree looking, though his different sized eyes were bothersome. The Doctor's deadlocked hair hung suavely in his eyes, as he glared at the troublemakers.

"Valmont, please refrain from breaking my stuff, and ya'll sit down, Kay, Kay?" He said, quickly. The crime lord yanked the dagger out, huffily following the Doctor back into his office, as he retreated back in.

The Doctor grinned at Valmont as he took a seat next to the bedside of Emma, with a tense look on his face.

"Temper, temper," he teased, "if you keep on like that, you'll get a stroke, my friend."

The British man grunted, staring at the scared remains of her right face. Emma's skin twisted around her eyes, red and blotchy where the blood still bled. And by her mouth, the skin seemed to have just evaporated, revealing her well keep sharp white teeth.

"So…" The doctor pulled a dreadlock out of his eyes, "you do realize you are paying for my T.V."

Valmont sighed harshly, _Chaaaaan._


	12. Chapter 9

Dark Hands Washed

Author's note: Woo, I forced myself to sit down and stick with this one! I have a horrible tendency to…taper off and write a whole 'nother story, as you've noticed if you looked at my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan, who is now eating cookies somewhere…out there. Nor do I own the lyrics to the seriously awesome song by the wicked Beatles. (And, might I add that I did it by memory.)

**R&R pleeeeeeeasssseeeeee! Thank you!**

**-------- --------**

No More Monkey Business

A dim lamp from an oar-less boat that hung up in front of it swung from side to side. A body moved with in its woody self. The body was slightly too large for the boat for its limbs hung over the edges. Music began to play, echoing off the walls of the cavernous river. The music was unearthly…beautiful…the body's eyes fluttered open. Some one was singing….

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quiet slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green towering over your head_

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamond_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_AaaaahhAaaaah_

The voice was magical, just like the music, and the boat seemed to be pulling the boat along. But where too? The body seemed to be alive; slowly it sat up in the boat, blinking beadily. The body was no longer human, since than that had past…the spirit's journey was almost at an end, and it didn't need to be comforted by the earthly shell.

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies_

_Every one smiles as you drift past the flowers that grew so incredibly high_

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore, waiting to take you away_

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

_And you're gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_AAaaaaaaaaaaah_

Now came that odd time of finding out what you really are. You could be a slime tick or an angel; however, this spirit didn't seem to be either. It looked down at its hands. They were covered in fur, front and back, with long, agile looking phalanges. Clearly, it was meant to do something special with these, maybe for writing. It clenched them, running them down its sides. They were much curved sides, also covered in fur. It blinked its eyes, moving closer to the light.

Yes, now it could get a better look at its self in the light and in the mirror properties of the water. Its fur appeared to be a dark colour, possibly black. In the water it could see its face, one of long eared-ness and a pointed face. _I'm a fox._ Yes, that seemed right…a writing fox. But what did I write for…?

_Picture yourself on a train in a station_

_With plasticize porters with looking glass ties_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile_

_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes _

A quick look over and the spirit realized its gender was female. And for some reason, that was a relief. She brushed her foxy tail to the side, bothered slightly by the lack of clothing. Where was she…Who was she?

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaaaaah_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa_

The singer continued, its voice dived in and out of her thoughts as the boat, now in sight of land, drifted on.

There was a sense of guilt in her self, but she couldn't place it, but whatever it was, it would be clear as soon as she took her first step on the land. She knew this for it was true.

The boat was so close to land that she could have leaped out and embraced the truth. So close…so close. The land seemed to be covered in a mist, a dense fog that quickly made itself gone as a majestic creature(s) came into view.

Oh, he (she knew it was a he because it was true) was a massive creature, with flowing red whiskers and equally red scales. His scales were outlined by a black tint. The cleansing fog seemed to be afraid of the red eyed monster, but the fox in the boat was not; she was excited.

As soon as the music started it had stopped. The creature that had been playing paled in comparison to the dragon. He was a mere cricket, nothing more an entertainer to the great dragon. (She knew this because it is true)

The boat finally hit the land, and the fox girl stood up, eager to get out. To know the Truths-

"No!" Down from the ceiling, as it seemed, another dragon came. A mighty green creature, far more beautiful than the red one, and he seemed to generate glory from him. He dived upon the red as the boat gave a nasty lurch and started to go in reverse.

The fox spirit let out a cry of dismay, being ripped from the Truth so harshly felt…awful. As the boat was being swiftly brought back on an eerily green mist the two dragons bickered as the cricket played music that was both chaotic and joyful.

She would have liked to hear what they were arguing about…but her eyes felt so heavy.

_Picture yourself on a boat on a river…_

And then the pain returned.

"I suppose it will have to do for now," drawled a voice above, "I happen to be rather busy."

Emma opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry around the edges. The girl let out a groan, turning her head into her pillow.

"Oh good," the man smirked, "you're up. Make yourself at home here; you'll be staying until you…" He let out a small giggle.

The girl groaned, "You woke me up for reality?"

The man, whom she knew as Valmont smirked, still by the door. He had changed back into his lime green suit, all pressed and looking nice. Valmont's euphoria about being free seemed to generate from him, which slightly irked the girl in the bed.

"Now that I'm free, I have things to do and people to see." He tittered, "I hope I haven't lost any clients." He turned around, ready to leave. His hair whipped in the back of him, all dramatically.

Emma blinked wearily, wondering why her vision was blurring on the side. She brought her hand to her face and rubbed gingerly. It strung. It felt weird.

"When can I leave…?" Her voice was plaintively whine. Valmont's shoulders tensed dangerously, the door half closed behind him.

"You can leave the infirmary when ever you wish too," He sneered, sensing where this conversation was going, maybe when he got back, he'd be a bit more genial, but as of right now, he had a life to live.

The blond British girl lifted herself up on an elbow, it felt like she had just swam the English Channel; "Not the infirmary! Home, when do I get to go back home?" She gasped, wincing.

Valmont paused, and she waited for an answer. None came. He slammed the door behind him, leaving the bewildered and disappointed girl in pain to be well…in pain and fully aware of her status.

She spent several hours in bed, and people came in and out. It was not until the lights went out did she move from her very uncomfortable resting spot.

Emma brushed down her stringy copper hair, glancing around for a mirror. When she gave up and gave in to that there was none to be found, she skulked out of the mini-hospital to take a good look around this place.

The waiting wing of the mini-hospital was full of ratty chairs and one broken TV, there was a creepiness about the room, and all the doors. The doors to the other beds, where other ill members rested, reflected light that was absent.

She moved quickly from that room into a spacious hall that seemed to be made so that other halls and doors could be put in. Emma's tummy growled at the emptiness of the hall, which was painted an awful orange colour.

_Food, food, food, food, food, food, food_

The chant continued to pound in her head as she quickly scuttled down the hall. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the beautiful sounds of tinkling silverware. Anyone that looked through their strange glowing windows would have seen a blurry figure slither down the hall…the windows weren't very good windows to look through.

At the end of the hall there was a split off. A spread eagle, if you will. Emma looked side to side, waiting for an inkling on where to go next. Then, there was that beautiful tinkling sound!

Emma dashed off to the left, though really rather slow, she thought she was moving at ninja speed. Hunched over, swaying like a beast of some sort, she flicked her tongue as though smelling the air. Pretending was so much fun!

At the end of the left hall was another one of those strange glassed doors, double doors this time. Carefully, she edged towards the door and waited until…

There was another clatter, and under cover of this clatter she shot through the door, diving under a cafeteria table. The room was equal in the poorly painted-ness of the hall; though the eating room was a sickly salmon pink and not a vomity orange. The black and white tiles felt cool underneath her body, as she slowly scampered out from under the table as the dishes clattered.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest, she was totally exhausted and didn't know why. She had never been so tired in all her life. Emma drew breath in painfully, before moving carefully through the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

Gleaming beautiful kitchen was the refrigerator under the soft light of the florescent lamp. With wide wobbly eyes, she stretched out her arm, gripped the handle and pulled open the door.

_WwwwooooooOooooOOooOOooooOOOooo_

In no less that a heart beat, a towering lady with a hair net and ladle was over her, ready to inflicted swift justice upon her.

Emma let out a shrill squeak of terror; her body was too slow to avoid the on slaughter of the ladle's horror. As each blow came, she let out more shrill sounds until someone came to her rescue.

"Yo, some of us are trying to sleep," Crabbed the unlikely saviour from the door way, as the double doors swung back and forth.

"Finn," Emma whined, slightly relieved and slightly in disbelief. With a sigh of thankfulness, she scampered out from under the massive lunch woman to the Irish man.

He grabbed her roughly by the collar of Emma's shirt. It ripped slightly, well, it was ripped before but the doctor that had patched her up decided to do the same for her shirt.

"Oh, I rather liked this shirt!" She exclaimed, suddenly realizing the state of her beloved shirt. It was filthy with blood and tore down the middle. What had happened?

Finn gave the woman a scathing look and pulled Emma along. She opened her mouth several times, as though to talk, but didn't. Words were clogged in her throat like phlegm. The man seemed to know his way around, and terror prevented her to ask question, and O, how she wanted to ask some questions!

Like, why did the stairs seem to go up to the heavens and only go down again, and why were the windows all blurry? Who had painted the walls so awful, and most of all; where was he going?

What seemed like an eternity, Finn finally stopped at his door. It was large and orange with a Black Hand print on it, just like the rest of the doors in this hall. Emma looked up at Finn, like she had been doing this whole time. Up and down, up and down, and yet he wouldn't meet her eyes…this upset her for some reason.

The door was opened and he shoved her in real gentleman like, she looked at Finn indignantly.

"I almost died, do you think you could act less like an ape and more like a functional human being?!" Emma found herself snapping, with out meaning too. She slammed her hands over her mouth in dismay, looking up at Finn with horror.

To her surprise, the man did not strike but gave her a cringing look, like he was looking at something rather gross. It made Emma feel small and slightly worthless; she gave him a curious look, which was replied with a sigh.

"Urgh, look at you," Finn groaned, he took a step towards her and she back away as though they choreographed it. He pushed her onto the orange sofa, which pretty much matched everything

Emma let out a cry, tumbling ungracefully on the revolting chesterfield. This simple flop caused every part of her body to ache. Writhing in pain, Emma tried to get back up, which caused Finn to chuckle.

"Take it easy, Princess," He continued to laugh, flopping down beside her sprawled out body, "V-man put me in charge while he's off to whoop it up." Finn indicated whooping with a swirl of his hands, resting them on the back of the sofa.

"You," Emma hissed viciously, "in charge? Spare us all!" They shot each other glares, but her incensed seemed to just amuse him.

He shook his head, smirking at the offended girl, "You don't seem to grasp the only reason we don't chuck you in a river is 'cause your Valmont's cash cow."

Emma's left eyebrow reached a whole new level of height, "Elaborate?"

"If I do," Finn jabbed her sharply on the chest, "you need to cut out the smart guy act."

"_Smart guy act_?" She asked witheringly, recoiling from the jab. "I haven't the faintest idea…" Finn gave her such a look that she lowered her head and mumbled, "Yes Sir."

"So," Finn grinned, stretching out even more, " your father sent you here to get you out of his slowly receeding hair, right?"

Giving him a slightly hurt look, she nodded, "But I don't see how-"

"You think it's just a temporary disciplinary act?" As though hard iron doors slammed on her chest, she found it very hard to breathe. Her mouth hung open before she asked, "How does this make me a cash cow?"

"You're Father is _paying_ Valmont to keep you here," He barked, watching Emma's face closely. It looked like a cross between seeing her kitten being run over and cool disbelief. "And we all know how the V-man likes money."

"I know," She said weakly, sitting up with a winch, her eyes wide on her distorted side and normal, "I know…." Hanging her head, Emma let herself go limp for a moment.

"It's not the end of the world," Finn replied earnestly, "America's not all that bad, and you won't end up dead- a win, win situation, Princess."

Emma looked up, "Can I have a mirror?" When Finn shook his head, she leaned back into the tacky orange seats, closing her eyes. She had never felt to tired in her whole life.

"Hey…Princess?"

Emma grunted, her jaw feeling too heavy to move.

"Tomorrow, we'll show you why hazing a law in America." He announced, as though this was some sort of grand achievement.

She gave him a high pitched grunt, feeling her body drift off to a delicious dreamland.


	13. Final Battle

Dark Hands Washed

Author's note: Sorry this update took so long! Now that I'm back with my dear computer, I'll make up the time I lost with a rousing action packed chaperino!

Reply to Mireia: And I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I'm so lazy, you know. And, thank you! - -blushes- Now, about your questions: Valmont was set free from Shendu's grasp when Shendu cast the spell waaaaay back in a yonder chapter. Shendu went with his Thunder brother, and then, free of demon, Valmont quickly escaped, he's good at that. And just Emma's mother is dead, and it was to get out of talking to Jade. Anywho, little Emma's history will be spilled soon.

Disclaimer: Yo, J-J-Jackie Chan ain't owned by me, yo. Word.

--------- -------------- ------------------------------ --------

The Final battle, No more Monkey Business

It was a simple manner of taking over the television station for Tso Lan, the smartest and the cleverest of the children, in his opinion. He was gallant looking, with a kimono that was made to accommodate his four arms; his black hair pulled back…yes, a pretty picture for the humans.

Floating along, he blasted open the weak metal door with the power of gravity. Like inky air, it stuck to his hands as he blasted the people aside. There the camera was. His tongue wiped around, pleasantly. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Tso Lan set the camera up as best he could with three fingers. There! His magnificent self was on the screen, this one and everyone this station was connected too.

'Rejoice!' He thought, straightening out his splendid garments, 'you shall see me before you perish.'

**Somewhere, Downtown New York **

"The next one could be anywhere in New York!" Jackie exclaimed, flopping down on a park bench, placing the chi pod next to them. Merry people around him were oblivious to the plight of the J-Team, which now included The Viper.

"Don't worry so much, Baby Face," She said firmly, "We'll get them, after all we're the good guys."

Good guys indeed, the group, though on a noble quest, certainly did look dotty. The Chan family (which included an old man and a little girl), a Professional Wrestler, his apprentice, a ex-thief, and a huge ex-con stood, waiting for the next vibe, or at least the punch line to their joke.

But, they didn't need the Chi-Pod to tell them where the next demon was. On a skyscraper, that could be seen between the trees of the park, was a massive screen where Tso Lan's face appeared.

His red eyes narrowed, coldly, looking at the world as though it was his already.

"I know where he is!" Jade yelled, suddenly rushing off.

"Aaaaayia!" Uncle cried, "Wait for Uncle!" With that, the group raced off after Jade.

**Back at the station**

"In matter of hours, I will release the gravity from the Earth if you do not yield to the power of Tso Lan, the demon of the moon," He told the world, feeling self-empowered. What man would not yield to that threat?! He heard something rattle in the background, glancing off screen just for a second.

"Chan!" Tso Lan hissed, as Jackie Chan raced towards him. Jackie leaped in the air, taking advantage of Tso Lan's off guard-ness. His foot landed squarely in his face, sending him flying into the camera.

The machine fell beneath the moon demon, his red eyes widened at this insolence. Lifting himself up with his hands and anti-gravity, he then disappeared, or did he?

"Where did the demon go?" The masked man asked, as the rest of the group caught up with Jackie. El Toro was lifted up from the ground, and spun like a magnificent top in the air, before being thrown against a far wall.

Tso Lan reappeared like a fuzzy reception on a motel telly as Paco raced towards his fallen hero. One of the demon's four arms grabbed Paco by the back of his shirt, taking back off; he floated over them, menacingly.

"I am Tso Lan, demon of the moon," He announced, "I control both gravity and speed. No one can defeat me!"

"Speed?" Viper asked, flipping back her beautiful mane of hair, "That's my department!" She leaped on top of the anchor's deck with such swiftness that it didn't seem human, and then she proceeded fling herself at Tso Lan, to save Paco.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the one to strike him down. As Viper flew into the air, gallons of water rushed into the small box like room. All of the heroes were washed away with Tso Lan, under water.

"You dare, dear brother?" A female voice, raw and harsh, cried, "With out gravity, there _is no_ **water!" **

And as Bai Tza appeared in the water, Tso Lan hit the circuit breaker. The box erupted in ten thousand jolts of doom, exploding in the water.

Tso Lan let out on unearthly scream, before exploding himself. His Chi flew into the submerged Chi pod, as Uncle Chan swam up to the top, gasping for air.

But the water just continued to fill, and Bai Tza's outflow blew the top of the new station, with her at the head of the water. The sun hit her just right, creating a swirling rainbow around her multi-blue body. Bai, with her squid like head, grinned up at the sky as her water began to flood New York City.

The humans had escaped out of her water, but that didn't bother her at all. They'd feel her wrath later, or all at once. She would make this hunk of rock her New Underwater Kingdom.

"I shall rule over you all with an iron fist!" Bai Tza cried to the heavens, as her water blew out windows, and flooded sky scrapers.

"Wouldn't that rust?" Cried back a little voice, full of defiance. The water demon snarled, as she turned around. Who dared to talk back to her like that!?

As soon as she turned, however, she was entangled in fishing net. Why there was one there, I don't know, but Jade and Paco managed to find one, and throw it over her as the road her waves on a soggy work chair.

They held to the ends, forcing Bai Tza downward. On a turned over desk, the adults (minus Uncle and Tohru) were shaking off the water as best they could.

"Jade!" Jackie Chan called to his niece, who was now being swept up in a tilde wave. Bai Tza became water herself, her destruction casting rainbows in every direction.

The net floated on the hapless sea, as massive jaws formed in the water. The water, which began to spin around, and around, like a Walpole.

The two children, who had nothing but a chair to rely on, screamed. The scream riled El Toro to action, he stood up, (which was very stupid and unwise) causing the whole desk to turn over.

"Sorry," He said thickly, causing Viper to roll her eyes. Her hair would need some deep cleaning after this.

Bai Tza's liquid body tousled and turned them, until everyone was separated from each other. Total strangers, squirrels, and our heroes were caught in the doom waves…and suddenly…all was calm.

Jackie found himself alone, and underneath two cars. He held some part of the car's underbelly that he didn't know the name of, his hair was dripped wet, stabbing him in the eyes. With a flip of the head, he tried to clear his eyes and his mind.

Then the sky went dark, because a massive cloud was casting its shadow over the newly acquired sea. Jackie pocked his head out, letting go of the cars. A foolish move.

Bai Tza re-appeared in all her serpentine glory, wrapping her watery body around Jackie so that he was in centre of her, and unable to breath.

"So ends Jackie Chan," She purred, becoming more and more solid, just solid enough to get hit in the head with a metal pole.

One of Bia Tza's tentacles grabbed the bar as it fell, looking around curiously. The enormous cloud let out a growl, sending a lose bolt of lightening through the air. The lightening bolt changed course mid-air, striking Bia Tza down.

As she was being electrocuted, Jackie was thrown from her wrathful embraced. Flying through the air, he spotted a helpfully, friendly hand. He grabbed it just in time, as Bai Tza's water was being sucked up, taking everything from stray cats to cars with her.

Soon, all that was left of her was a small blue chi ball, which zipped off into the Chi Pod, which was completely dry on the roof with them. But where were Uncle, Tohru, Jade, and Paco?

Viper pulled Jackie up on the roof top with a grunt. The soggy group; a wrestler, an ex-thief, and an archaeologist, all who still didn't know the punch line to their joke and now, were missing four of their members.

But, up in the clouds, instead of wishing for togetherness, they wished their partners would disappear.

"Look at what you did!" Squealed a small grey demon, as he hopped from one cloud bump to another. This small demon has an impressive wing span, an impressive tail (he was very proud of his tail), he was thin, bony like, with huge ears and eyebrows. His name was Hsi Wu, and he was the demon of the sky.

Tchang Zu let out a thunderous roar, swinging one of his massive arms at his brother. This thunder demon was far more impressive. His body was mainly blue, like his sister that he smote, but he looked a brilliant storm.

The sky demon flapped out of the way, crackling madly.

"ENOUGH!" Belched a very frog like demon, his foul breath nearly blasted the two off the cloud.

"You're just jealous, "Hsi Wu teased, flying around them like annoying mosquito, "because you only have one talisman, Tchang Zu!"

Xioa Fung, the gross frog demon croaked disapprovingly of his little brother's antics, for now Hsi Wu was leaping around, pointing out the uselessness of the Tiger Talisman.

A rope, with a part of a chair that held it up, was dangling at the end of the cloud. This rope was the one that let Jade and Paco up on cloud, and now were lying low in the cloud, eavesdropping.

"You hear that, Paco?" Jade whispered, as Tchang Zu thundered again, shooting a beam of lightening at his brother.

"Thunder?" Paco inquired, feeling slight stupid being up here. But that Jade, she just got under his skin and could take him anywhere!

"No," She started to stand up, causing Paco's eyes to grow wide, "I hear the knock of opportunity!"

"If you hadn't shot at me to begin with," Hsi Wu snipped, rubbing his burnt tail. The Horse Talisman in his tail lit up, healing him, "we'd now have are sister, making us rain!"

"In my defence," The thunder demon stomped on the cloud, making a good size hole in it, "she wouldn't have done in anyway!"

"You shouldn't have lost your tempter," Xioa Fung rippeted, flicking his froggy tongue over his demon eyes.

"Hey," Jade called, jumping up from her hiding spot, "Two against one, no fair!"

"A human!" Hsi Wu leaped over, so very fast that it startled Jade. He licked his lips, "A tasty little girl and a side of boy, yum, yum, yum!"

"Leave the humans, Hsi Wu, we're having a discussion here!" Hsi Wu turned around, grabbing up Jade with his tail. Tchang Zu was losing his patience, and the girl was right, he was out numbered.

"Why don't you show them how powerful the Tiger talisman really is?" Asked Jade innocently, wiggling in the tight tail of the winged demon. He squeezed her all the more harder when she spoke, causing Jade to give a cry of pain.

"You leave Yade alone," Paco jumped up for the spot he had clung to in fear, attempting to tackle Hsi Wu. The demon just laughed, grabbing up Paco in his claws.

The thunder demon let out a monstrous roar, he wasn't going to be outdone by his younger brother, nor was a child going to take attention away from him! The Tiger talisman lit up.

"No, brother!" The wind demon hopped up and down, "Do not let them goad you!"

But it was too late, the short tempered demon already split into two. A Yin Tchang Zu and a Yang Tchang Zu stood there, both growling. The two looked down at themselves, and it's one of these moments that the world stands eerily still, and looks on.

Paco gave a swift kick in a knobby knee, quickly slipping out of Hsi Wu's grasp. He flung Jade, slashing at Paco who chases after the now air-born Jade.

Jade cried, as she flew, though her flight wasn't long. The Yang Tchang Zu caught her, thankfully, in his tiny thin hands. The good thunder demon was much smaller, and paler than the Yin, who was grey and massive, and currently locked in a battle with Xioa Fung.

The little Asian girl grinned; messing with demons was easier than she thought it would be. And as she though that, the large grey demon shot down Xioa Fung, who, with his last breath of air, blew the cloud apart with his wind. He fell and fell and fell, hitting the ground finally; his Chi soaring to the Pod.

Paco dived, as Hsi Wu did, missing the little human by a hair. The last thing Paco saw before he plummeted downwards was Jade's frighten face as she laid forgotten on the quickly disappearing cloud chunk, as the little Yang, big Yin, and Hsi Wu clawed at each other.

He saw his life flash before his eyes. He didn't have much to see, which was all for the better, because he was saved by El Toro, his hero. They had been conveniently moving closer and closer to the skyscraper, which the adult were on, watching the battle from below.

"El Toro is the greatest!" Paco shouted to the heavens, throwing up his arms in jubilation.

The tiny counter part of Tchang was soundly defeated, which caused the evil one to grow in sizes, and return to his normal state. But now, he was too big for the cloud. He plummeted down to Earth as well, landing squarely in the centre of the roof.

Hsi Wu laughed triumphantly, grabbing Jade, who had was stranded on the cloud with no where to run.

Jackie watched his niece being taken away by the demon. Now, he couldn't let that happen. As the roof was exploding by Tchang's weight, he leaped up, grabbing Hsi Wu's tail.

The demon hissed, flapping eccentrically. He was weighing him down, that Chan man. Hsi Wu closed his eyes, he'd regret this…

Jackie kept a firm hand on Hsi Wu's tail, so when the demon detached his tail, Jackie was not prepared for it. He found himself falling, the ground looking a lot harder and closer as he sped to it.


	14. Final Battle II

Dark Hands Washed

Author's note: And with this chapter, I conclude part one of Dark Hands Washed. To find out what happens after this, please see Harry Potter and the 12 Talisman. And, um, note to self, buy Doctor Strange- it is out August 14.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, or Jackie Chan. If I owned either of them…darn, that be cool!

**Read and review or you'll face plant in life.**

_(It's toe tappingly tragic!)_

**Update: **I fixed the typos…I think! If anyone find any more, please, tell me what is wrong, because I'm a little dim when it comes to that. I wuble you Mireia –large grin-

---- ------ ----------------------

The Final Battle (part two), No more Monkey Business

**Castle Vinnabell, France**

Shendu was mildly amused. His massive girth took up an impressive throne of gold, in an equally massive chamber. The chamber was made of stone, slab upon slab, which was now being decorated to his taste by partially clothes woman that he had animated with the use of the Rat Talisman.

The Hyena men, Zeke and Zen, held a swirling metal disk, whining and cringing at this indignity. Their coats were covered in thick layers of dust, for they had spent many hours in the basement looking for this disk, and now, they were chained to the floor, force to serve this…this…_lizard._

Call it karma, but even the victims have to be careful, when dealing with something so unlucky. That's what it was, just some screwed up bad luck when Emma Cilona summoned them.

The last time they had been summoned by a wizard, it was around 1980…

A man, a wizard, who lived in New Jersey, had some serious magical power, but he had never used it at all. So, on one faithful night, he decided to dabble in the art of ritual magic.

He set up his basement in the manner one would summon something small, and pointless. Everything went perfect, except that he let out too much energy, far too much.

Now, as ritual magicians know, in order to summon anything, they must first give something of equal or greater value. This man gave so much energy during the spell that he summoned something huge and dangerous…and they required much more than a dead chicken.

It was Zeke and Zen's first time in America, and they admit that they got carried away.

Every man, woman, and child were sucked into the mouths of the great demons, whose coat glistened like a thousand suns, and teeth sharper than Death's stare. They caused so much lost there, that they renamed the place Demon's Alley.

Their evil, Zeke and Zen's, filled the place so that no people settled back there. They hadn't done so well in such a long time, they would be able to go with out being summoned for sometime…

Their wrath was summoned a brief time after that, by one Clive Cilona, who had the gall to seal their evil. He was a young whelp, just old enough to be an adult, and young enough in the mind to not be afraid of them.

He, one moonless night, nailed up doors and windows over the existing doors and window, sealing the evil in the house, so it could not get out. And the evil that was already out, continued to grow, but was detached from its home, the evil grew weak.

Zeke and Zen were unable to do anything about it, but curse him. Cursed him good.

This curse, of course, back fired on them. When they saw that his first daughter was born, they waited for her to summon them…but it did not happen. Impatient and very upset, they hexed Clive's mate, and hoped for the best.

This time, fate smiled down on them. He gave birth to a daughter, so steeped in ignorance and self importance, that she was a prime candidate to summon them.

And she did. That awful, slimy weasel did. With massive power that they hadn't seen since the 80's in America, she summoned them to her glamorous bedroom, on one sad rainy day.

They opened their real mouths, as they did, to suck the souls of all around them, but this time, they found that they couldn't. Emma pulled on their cords like a guitar player, pulling them to and fro.

Zeke and Zen could feel their powers being absorbed by this nasty sponge of a girl, so taking a leap of faith, Zen gripped their little witches arm. Oh! She struggled against him, panicked like, until she fell lose, but not before giving her a little gift, right across her pretty little face.

While Zen was caught up in his self-gratification, Zeke was free to claim at least one person. Her mother, his wife…yes, revenge was sweet.

Zen felt ill after that, and passed this ill on to his brother. And this ill was bad luck…

But that was then, and this was now. No longer were they summoned, not even by African Shaman, no longer were they full, for no one wondered in their castle, no one but that girl…_that girl and that accursed old man_…and who ever those people were. And to top it off, they didn't even get to eat anyone.

And now, this over grown lizard was the top of the demonic world, grubbing off their priceless treasure.

Shendu peered deep into the World Scope, watching Jackie Chan and group, minus the Chi wizard and that fool, Tohru. That fat fool, he should have stuck with Shendu until the end. He would be tortured mercilessly, and then forgiven.

Valmont and the Enforcer, on the other hand…He rested his head on his hand, thinking. Whether to reward them or to absorb their Chi, what to do, what to do?

He snorted, flames flaring from his nostrils, Shendu readjusted himself in his seat.

"Show me," He ordered, in his wispy, hissy voice, "Hsi Wu."

The mirror vibrated slightly, before showing him the form of his brother. That little grey worm was making his way towards his new castle, with the Chan girl en tow. Shendu grinned, letting out a cold laughter. His brother would lure Chan to him, perfect.

**In a helicopter, over Europe**

"I'm so glad Captain Black let us use this helicopter" Jackie cried above the noise of the whirly bird. As he was plummeting to his doom, a helicopter driven by one of the Section 13 workers saved him, as Jackie had landed on the windshield. And the others had already been in the safety of the beloved whirly bird.

The group was crammed into the small machine as comfortable as possible. And thanks to Hsi Wu tail, which pulled and tugged forward towards its master, they could track the winged demon.

"But I'm still worried about Uncle and Tohru," He added, and then, "Take a left."

The tail and the 'copter took a left. Viper gave Jackie a sympathetic look on her beautiful tan face, as she touched his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry," She told him, "If your Uncle is anything like he sounds like, I'm sure it would take more than a little death to kill him."

Jackie gave a hesitant laugh, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes, it is a good thing we are here to help," El Toro said, clearing the air a bit, "Isn't that right, Paco?"

Paco jerked out of his daydream, looking away from the small window, "The mouse man needs help after all…" This was said half-heartedly, and then he turned back to the window, with a pout.

Soon, a castle appeared on the darkening horizon. It was still in the wrecked state that they left it in during their last adventure there, but now, there were many stone dragons plastering and repairing the demolished place.

"Heads up!" The pilot swerved as a stone dragon hurled hard fire up at them. With quick reactions, they all unbuckled, including Paco.

"No," Said El Toro, re-buckling Paco up, "You stay here, it is to dangerous."

"But," He groaned, "Yade is there!" When he saw the look on his hero's face, he sighed and nodded.

A rope was thrown down from the helicopter, and the world's saviours slipped down it. A stone dragon, the same that had breathed fire, took off on its stone wings, snapping and growling.

The Viper was the first down the rope, and had the pleasure of kicking the statue in the head. It was fragile, and broke upon contact. Unfortunately, this roused the others. They all stopped working, and took off for a mid-air combat.

Three of them in total, they were actually easy to defeat. El Toro let go of the rope, grabbing hold of one like it was a wild bull. He covered its black socket eyes, in hope that it would misdirect it.

The frightened beast, not even an hour old, bucked until its wings fell off. El Toro and the stone beast were falling fast. In a quick movement, he leaped off its back and rolled to safety.

Meanwhile, the helicopter was lowering, while Jackie swung a well aim kick into a head of the nearest stone dragon. This one was plasterier than the other, so instead of breaking, it crumbled, trapping Jackie's foot.

The creature screamed an unearthly scream, trying to dislodge Jackie's foot, but to no prevail. It died, or became motionless again. Jackie got his foot out of his head just in time, for the dragon began to fall back to the Earth.

And after many grunts and hi-yas later, the final dragon, the largest of the three, was soundly defeated by Jackie and Viper.

The three of them stood in front of the massive jaws of the front door, feeling an overwhelming sense of doom. Could the three of them alone defeat Shendu? With out a helpful Chi spell?

They'd have too.

"When we find Shendu," Viper jested, stretching a bit, "we'll have to tell him to send out cheese platters instead."

"How do we get in?" Questioned El Toro, brushing the grass off his knees. The castle had a strange glow in the waning moon light, a foreboding sheen.

"Well," Jackie said cautiously, his last adventure here was one he didn't want to retell, "there was a way back-"

Suddenly, the gates opened wide with a creak. The wrought iron bars with demons playing amongst them greeted them in, longing for their souls.

"Well," Viper said, sounding like stupid was about to engulf here, "we can always walk in, totally doesn't look like a trap, I think we should drop our guard."

"Do we have a choice?" Jackie replied, silencing their female companion. No, they didn't.

**The Dungeons, Castle Vinnabell**

Hsi Wuwas grumbling bitterly. He assumed Shendu would share some of his powers, or at least treat him with some respect, but no, he was force to watch over the little Chan vermin.

How bored she looked! All pouty in her little red sweater, like a tasty lobster. He licked his non-existent lips. After his brother settled his score with Chan, he'd be allowed to have a little snack.

"-and they took my tail, to boot!" He ended his lines of whines, leaping about to make sure Jade's cage was secure.

"I think you look better with out your tail," Jade told him pointedly.

"What would you know," Hsi Wu snipped, fiddling with his left grey wing, "you tail less ape!"

He watched the girl roll her goldeny eyes, hmm; maybe that's the wrong colour. After he'd eat her, Hsi Wu decided, he'd keep her eyes in a mason jar.

"Why do you do anything for Shendu, anyway?" Jade straighten up, she'd play the devil's advocate, planning to turn him on their side, just like in the movies. "He sounds like suck a jerk."

The demon opened his mouth to reply, but no noise came out. He narrowed his eyes and flapped over to her cage. Hsi Wu gripped the golden bars of the bird like cage, sniffing Jade.

"Umm…?"

With a tilt of the head, he flew back down, "You're right! I am the older brother; he should be taking orders from me! Hsi Wu, the transformer and ruler of the skies!"

"Transformers? Like the robots in disguise?" Jade felt proud of herself, letting a smile sprawled across her face.

"No," He retorted, shaking her cage for good measure with a flap of his wings, causing a small gust, "It means_ I_ have mastered the art of the form-shift, while Shendu cheated! Cheated!"

"You can-not!" The demon turned his back to her, but quickly whipped around, flying back up to the cage. He hissed at her, spitting venomously.

"Cannot what?" Hsi Wu looked suspiciously at her, why wasn't this little girl wasn't quivering in his presence?

"Change your form! If you could, why didn't you turn into something when you where fighting your brother?" She questioned, still showing no fear of him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He argued, climbed up to the top of the cage. Jade watched his claws disappeared, though Jade was sure he was still there, she could feel him there, and then she saw a pair of sneakers attached to jeans where the claws once were.

"There," A less hissy, demony voice said, it was now childish, and playful, "I told you I could do it."

He poked his new shaped down, grinning at Jade widely in front of her bars. He attempted to look like an Asian boy, though he did only fair at it, his red eyes stared into Jade's odd ones with a curiosity.

Hsi Wu swung back and forth; his hair was short and black. And as he slid down, he revealed to Jade the baggy blue sweater he was wearing.

"I guess you can," Jade replied, trying to look unimpressed even though she was, "if you were in command, what would you do?"

Hsi Wu seemed to contemplate this for a moment before answering, "I would destroy everything that pollutes the sky, then I'd make sure nothing but things with wings could take to the air, and only with my permission. I would lead over the world from the sky, and…" He paused his monolog in thought, "I'd put an amusement park in every city to gain the favour of the people, but charge money for public restrooms."

"I see you've given this thought," She gave him a smirk, which caused Hsi Wu to frown.

"Of course I have!" He snapped, "Why wouldn't I?! It's always 'Hsi Wu, do this', or 'Hsi Wu, you can't do that'! I understand why the others boss me around, but I'm at least the Elder of Shendu!"

The girl Chan made a snorting noise, "I know what you're talking about."

"…you do?" He narrowed his eyes at her for an explanation.

"Story of my life, Copyrighted it, wrote the book, made the movie," Jade said dryly, rolling her eyes and crossing her arm. She slid her bum across the cage bottom, so she could stretch her legs out.

Hsi Wu's brow furrowed, "You really understand me, don't you child?"

**Main hall, Vinnabell Castle**

"Kinda quiet…" Viper eyed the place suspiciously, "isn't it?"

They walked under the massive archway that hung above them, and in this darkness, the details were hard to make out. But that hardly matter, because something was moving in this godforsaken darkness.

"Is there someone here?" Jackie called out into the darkness, earning him an elbow in the side from Viper.

"Signor Yackie, what was that about?" Inquired El Toro, catching up to the other two, he had quite a spill and told them to go on without him. He could be such a drama queen sometimes.

As soon as the Mexican spoke, a massive dragon, with a smooth body made of marble and claws made of gold, it pounced on him.

Its claws slashed at the large man, until Viper kicked it off. She couldn't seem to break it, but she irked it just enough for it to slither back into the darkness. They helped Toro up, his mask and outfit ripped up a bit, but other than that, his tough skin held up…or maybe it was because he had stuck Hsi Wu's tail under his wrestler's belt.

And Jackie had the immortality talisman, leaving Viper unprotected. He heard the slight noise he had heard earlier, only numerous this time in their noise.

Chan pulled the talisman out of his pocket, watching the dog glow red.

"Here," He held out the talisman to Viper, who looked surprised, "Take it, you'll-"

"I'll what?" She retorted, raising an eyebrow, "You keep it, doll face, I'll don't need help from a trinket." When Jackie looked like he was going to argue, she winked, "I prefer candies and flowers from men, 'cause I can get my own jewellery."

"Ah…" Was all the dumbfounded Chan said before the army of marble dragons slithered out of the shadows.

They moved with such a quickness that they surrounded the team, outnumbering them by at least ten. But this didn't stop the team, no, not one bit.

The dragons, though strong, clearly knew only to attack, but they weren't the brightest things in the world. Two of the closest ones shot molten metal, which was dodged by Viper and Jackie with a quick back flip behind the other attacking dragons.

These dragons hissed, melting. This gave Jackie an idea. While El Toro was body slamming two unfortunate marble dragons that tripped on two each other, Chan ran up the Mexican's back, and flung himself towards the dusty tapestry above, hoping it hold him.

He swung above them, yelling out loud. The attacking dragons looked up, their maws dripping with golden drool. They spat up at him, burning the cloth until it burned through, sending Jackie plummeting downward.

Viper and El Toro seemed to understand what Jackie was doing. They dashed out of the way as Jackie and the cloth fell to the ground. The dragons, frightened by the sudden darkness and touch by the fabric, thrashed against the dusty red tapestry; burning as it burned, hissing as they died.

The trio were panting, but satisfied. The halls were once more quiet, but the silence seemed all the louder in their minds.

"We need to find Jade, then, after we get her to safety," Jackie whispered, breaking the silence, "…we'll find Shendu."

"Right," Both El Toro and Viper said, but Viper had more to say, "Do you know where they'd be keeping your niece?"

Before Jackie could say no, a small figure walked into the area illuminated by the burning dragon. He was Jade's height, with a buggy blue sweater, a rather sinister face, and black hair that was strangely parted.

"I know," He said, sounding all too polite about it, "Please, allow me to show you."

Viper sized him up, "Who are you?"

The boy furrowed his rather wild eyebrows before answering, "You may call Seymour, ma'am." Seymour then turned from them, "Please, follow."

They looked at each other, before following the boy. If this boy was leading them into a trap, they'd (hope they could) handle it.

**The Dungeons, Castle Vinnabell**

"Yade?" Paco called into the gloom, walking swiftly down the dark steps, looking into jail cells as he stumbled along. He had been never so worried in his entire life about someone, he thought as he went on, calling Jade's name.

One of his Jade's got a reply; "Paco? Is that you?"

Paco followed the sound of Jade's voice as it vibrated off the walls, and found himself in a circular room, with Jade at the centre in a huge birdcage.

"You're lucky I got to you!" He boasted, skipping towards her with a smile on his face. She looked super bored and super annoyed.

"Ha-ha," Jade mocked dryly, placing her head on her hand, "Are you gonna get me outta here?"

"Of course I am!" He cried indigently, starting off at a run. He leaped up to her cage, with one hand and dug in his pockets with his other one. Out he pulled was a bobby pin, and began to pick at the lock.

"Oh, geez Grandma!" Jade cried, as Paco kept on rocking her cage, "You couldn't even get the key before you came and save me."

Paco frowned, trying to ignore her. It was permo hard to do this with one hard; it didn't make it any better with her complaining. There was a click, and Paco swung the door opened wide.

"Finally!" Jade leaped from the cage, landing on the floor nimbly. Paco had a bit more trouble with it, falling far less graceful then his friend.

"Really Yade," He said stiffly as he got off the ground, "did you think that mouse man would save you?" The look on his face expect her to say no.

Jade scowled, throwing a random punch. She fell forward, hitting his chest. At an angle, it looked suspious. At least that's what Seymour thought.

"_What_ are you doing?!" Seymour demanded.

Seymour, Jackie, Viper, and El Toro walked into the dungeon, surprised that Jade was free and that Paco was there.

"Who is this?" The boy the adults just met hissed angrily, his features becoming less and less child like and more demonic every second.

"_This_," Jade said pointedly, "is Paco, Hsi Wu."

Jackie looked at the young boy, who now forsaken his form entirely for his original one, wearing a fearsome look on his face.

"Just take her and go!" He spat, flapping his massive grey wings, before anyone could question him, he continued, "Go and hide, just forget about Shendu and the talisman!"

"We came to defeat him," El Toro said solemnly, with nods from the others. The demon gripped his head with his claws, looking truly dismayed.

"You've came to be defeated!" Hsi Wu retorted, giving him glare so evil that it caused El Toro to take a step back.

"Is that my tail?" The demon asked shrewdly, as the ground began to grumble under them.

"_Traitor, how right you are." _A voice chilled, sounding as though it came from every direction. It was Shendu's voice, his hissy, airy voice that was void of all loving emotions.

The group was tense for a moment, but nothing else happened.

"Quickly," Hsi Wu regained him self, hopping along to the left of the room, "I'll show you the exit."

The ground, very suddenly, as though it had waited for him to speak again, broke in to, as the massive being known as Shendu jumped out. Lava from unknown parts spitted up with him. Jackie, Viper, and El Toro slid down there side, while the children were marooned on theirs.

Shendu's eye lit up red, shooting pig based lasers in His Wu's direction. The wing demon managed to dodge, though feeling unbalanced due to the lack of tail.

"Br-Brother!" The little grey thing clamoured, trying to sound truthful, "You arrived here! I-I was going to take them to you!"

"You are a bad lair, Hsi Wu," Shendu replied, using levitation, the rooster talisman which was deep down inside him, and the rabbit, which allotted him, speed. He had his winged brother down with his massive claw.

"Please, Brother!" His Wu wiggled panicking.

"Good-bye, Brother," Shendu smashed his older, yet littler, brother with his claws, with the use of the Ox Talisman. Now, he turned his attention to Chan, who held the Chi pod close to him, as Hsi Wu's chi filled the pod.

Shendu let out a fresh flame from his narrow maw.

"We have to stop Shendu!" Jade yelled, over the fresh onslaught of attacks. Paco rolled his eyes, pulling Jade away from danger. Why was danger like a vortex to Jade, he'd never know.

"We have to steal his talismen!" Jade said, as soon as the got to safety behind a large chunk of floor. They could see some of the battle between Shendu's flames and smoke.

"Is that so?" Paco said sceptically, "Do you have a plan?"

"Same plan as always," Jade replied, "Wing it!" She jumped from behind the rubble, just in time to see Shendu lift El Toro up by his left leg, and opening his mouth wide.

Jade was just about to yell something when a rock went whirling by her head, hitting Shendu's knee. This grabbed his attention, still holding his prey; he turned his scaly face towards Paco.

"Let go of my hero, you lizard!" Paco shouted up to Shendu, a brave feat for anything young thing, as he grabbed another handful of rocks. Jade joined him, and soon, both of them were tossing stones in his direction.

Shendu threw El Toro over his shoulder, with a cold laugh. He might as well have some fun, before eating them all.

"Jade," Jackie yelled from the other side, burned in various places, "what are you doing?!"

"I don't know!" She replied, as Shendu leaned down over them. Jackie also didn't know what he was doing, but couldn't let Shendu eat the children. That would be bad parenting!

He took a flying leap over the crevasse, landing squarely on Shendu's back. The demon turned his head, shooting a flame in Chan's direction, missing by a width of a hair.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day," Jackie chanted, holding onto Shendu. The chi pod was glowing for some reason, causing Jackie to nearly drop it. The great demon gave a laugh, shaking like a dog.

While this was happening, Viper and El Toro gather the children, each kid for each member of the J-Team, and made there way to safety.

Jackie fell off Shendu's back, and he turned to him, with smoke rising from his mouth. With a snap of his talons, Shendu had flames surround Viper (holding Jade) and El Toro (holding Paco).

The flames closed in as Shendu took a step towards his human foe, 'The Chi Pod, Chan, or your friendsss fry."

"Ah-"Jackie saw no way out of this one. There we cries from his friends, who indeed where surrounded by flames that reached to the ceiling, "Release them and I'll give you the Chi Pod!"

Shendu narrowed his eyes, and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, at the same time then."

So, he snapped his fingers and Jackie placed the Chi Pod on the rather warm floor. The Chan man took a step away from it, with a grim face. Shendu gave a harsh laugh; "Oh! What fools you mortal be- Eh?"

"_Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao," _Two familiar voices chanted. Uncle and Tohru, both dressed in white, appearing from the daunting darkness of the doom stairs. Tohru was wiggling a very dry star fish and lizard, as Uncle pulled out two talisman from his Charm Bag.

"Tohru! Chi Wizard!" Shendu cried the same time as Jackie.

"Tohru! Uncle!" Jackie cried the same time as Shendu.

"_Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao," _They both chanted, sending good chi everywhere. The room filled with the calming presence, as Shendu cried, freezing. He grew smaller and smaller, twisting and turning, until he was once more his stone self.

"Chi wizzzzard…" Was the last thing Shendu said, as his eye gleam red, before falling silent. His talisman rained from the sky.

"Hot-cha!" Uncle exclaim, giving a good leap, "I told you we'd make it in time!"

"Uuuncle? Where did you go?" Jackie rubbed his forehead, gather up the talisman, as the team returned, looking a bit singed.

"We had to get a dry star fish, didn't we?" Uncle screeched, "Everything was weeeeet!"

Jackie sighed.

**Two days later**

Jade looked out the window bored like, as her fellow classmates were signing Year books. She forgot to buy one (or ask Jackie to buy one), not that it matter anyway. Who would want a book of people you didn't know anyway?

"Hey, Jade?"

Jade looked up, wiping the drool from her face, and refocusing her eyes. Drew stood in front of her, holding his Year Book and a pen out.

"We might not be in the same class next year…" When Jade looked confused, he shoved his book onto her desk, "So, you wanna sign my Year book, or what?"

Jade gave him a massive grin, "You bet! Who am I making this out too?" She took the pen and signed the Year book with a huge loopy signature.

"Gee, thanks Jade," Drew rolled his eyes, taking his book back.

**The New Section 13**

"There!" Captain Black exclaimed, turning on the new security system, "I like to see the dark forces get into that."

"They will," Uncle said in a matter-of-fact tone, sipping his tea. He walked across the room, lasers trained on him.

"Don't mind him," Jackie laughed reassuringly at Black, "he's been like that even since we left France."

"What happened?" The Captain questioned, starting to walk out of the vault, with Jackie behind him. Black pressed a button, sealing Shendu's statue up tightly, before closing the rest of the vault.

"On sure," The Chinese man replied, following Black down the hall, "but when he banished the demon brothers after we beat Shendu, he was awfully quiet. When we asked, he said 'they talked too much' and then wouldn't talk!"

Black shrugged his shoulders, "He'll get over it. What are you Chan's doing this summer?"

Jackie Chan smiled, "What ever it is, it'll be demon free."

**End of Part One**

(see Harry Potter and the Twelve Talisman for the next segment)


End file.
